Obsticles
by Bunnie24
Summary: Emily Grissom comes home during her last year of going to Yale University, her secret relationship with Greg Sanders begins to sink through the cracks as Gil Grissom soon discovers that there are some things you cannot figure out.
1. Homecoming

Her alarm clock went off, even IF she was home she still had to be awake at a certain hour…no questions asked. Emily stretched as she slowly got out of bed, it was the first day of her winter break from college and her father, Gil Grissom, requested her to be at the lab to help out as she finished her last year double majoring at Yale University. Two different Biology Bachelors Degrees, Emily was just proud to have survived so many years.

Emily had gotten in her car, still tired, yet stubborn as she refused the coffee her father had made for her. She made it to the crime lab where it was rather crowded, Emily never remembered it being THIS crowded when she came home for the summer. She avoided smiles as she walked straight into the back to Grissom's office where he examined a photo of evidence.

"Should I come back later?" Emily asked.

Grissom looked up at Emily as she yawned, this 25-year old girl who was his daughter was standing in front of him…he couldn't believe she would be graduating in six months, he couldn't believe it at all.

"Oh, no…you're fine." he said, putting his microscope down and looking at Emily with a content smile on his face.

Emily rocked the chair back and forth as she waited for Grissom to say something; she knew how hilarious he thought it was when she was antsy, especially when she was waiting for something. Emily wasn't a very patient person. Grissom smiled at Emily and cleared his throat as he leaned back in his chair.

"…you enjoying your last year?" he asked her.

Emily rolled her eyes "Dad, just get to the point." she said, he knew she didn't want to be here. Working with her dad was hard, she didn't like it…however she had no problem with Nick or Greg, especially Greg.

Grissom sighed as he looked at Emily "You are such a snoot sometimes, we've got a case that I think you will enjoy." he told her. Emily sighed as she leaned back in her chair, Grissom looked at Emily and smiled "…I'll let you work with Nick and Greg…" he said.

Emily's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, even though Nick flipped over an SUV with her in it the last time she saw him, she still wanted to work with him.

"Dad…gosh, I hate it when you do that!" Emily said, getting up from her chair and adjusting her jacket.

Grissom chuckled as he looked at Emily "I enjoy making you miserable," he said, then just remembering to tell her something "Oh, yeah…if Greg isn't in the lab anymore, it's because he's an CSI…" he told her.

Emily crossed her arms "Well that sucks…you've probably deranged him by now!" she said, grabbing her purse and walking out of the office.

"I love you!" he yelled, getting used to the silence again.

Emily walked into the ladies locker room to put her stuff away, it was empty which Emily hoped it would stay that way…she didn't want anyone from Grissom's team finding out that she was here. However, those hopes never happened for her.

Sara walked in, taking one look at Emily and got giddy in one second. "OH MY GOD…look at you! You get prettier every time I see you." she said, giving Emily a hug as she smiled brightly. "You're starting to look like your father…even though you're adopted." she said.

Emily flinched "Oh, god…don't tell me that!" she said, squirming as she took off her jacket and threw it in her locker. Yes, Emily was adopted. From the age of 4, she had considered Gil Grissom her father…and she didn't care what people thought.

"What?...Grissom would find it funny." Sara said. Emily just rolled her eyes as she looked at Sara intensely, she didn't say a word as she locked up her locker.

"_DAD_ thinks a dead pig fetus is funny…" Emily said, walking out of the locker room and began to mindlessly roam the halls of the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Nick and Greg were out doing field work and Emily had nothing to do, so she walked around the lab trying to ignore a familiar face.

But everyone would probably know since either Sara or Grissom told.

But what only a few knew was the intimate relationship between Emily and Greg. Grissom didn't know, of course! But Warrick, Nick, and Catherine did…and Emily hoped that it stayed that way, it had been that way for two years.

It was the best kept secret in the crime lab, oddly enough.

Emily waited in the break room, undisturbed until Nick ran in and screamed in joy "IT'S MY FAVORITE SIDEKICK!!!" he yelled, grabbing Emily and pulling her into the biggest and hardest hug she had ever been a part of. Emily smiled as he gave her a kiss on the cheek and put her down, Nick was more excited than Sara to see Emily Grissom again.

"How are you? I bet you're glad this is it…your final year!" Nick said, nodding as Emily shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah…getting an Associates in Chemistry during high school…I'm glad to be done with school…FOREVER…" Emily said, smiling as she took Nick's arm.

Nick pulled her in for another hug "It's really good to see you, I can't believe it…25, graduating from YALE University…I still can't believe you're still that same 16 year-old who blew up Grissom's lab!" he said.

Emily laughed "I wouldn't be talking…Mr. I can flip a whole SUV by myself!" she said, pointing a finger at Nick who took it and acted like he was going to bite it when Warrick walked in and smiled.

"Hey…there she is…the little princess." Warrick said, giving her a warm hug as he shook her back and forth.

"Nobody's called me that since I was 5…" Emily admitted, smiling at Warrick.

"So is that why you're so tough?" a familiar voice asked from behind Warrick's shoulder, Emily and Warrick turned to see Greg. His blonde flat hair stuck to his face as he smiled at Emily: his one and only.

Emily pouted as Greg walked towards her slowly and embraced her like the best lover in the world. Emily held onto his tightly as Greg took in her sweet scent…oh, he hadn't smelt it in so long…he still couldn't believe they had been an item for a little over two years.

"Yeeaahh, if you guys are gonna start mating, I suggest the storage closet!" Nick said in a snarky tone. Warrick nudged his arm as he looked at the both of them.

"You guys are SO cute…Greg, putaringonthatfingeralready!" he said in a rush as he walked out of the break room, just as Grissom turned the corner to plain view of the break room.

Nick choked on air "Papa Bear!" he muttered, watching Greg and Emily let go of each other quickly, still gazing into each other's eyes.

Greg smiled "Maybe later tonight, we can…"

"Yeah…we'll have to huddle though." Emily said, turning to her father as Grissom walked into the break room.

Grissom smiled "A little welcome party in here?" he asked. Nick shrugged his shoulder as he cleared his throat, making an excuse for him and Greg to leave and leave Emily and Grissom to talk about Yale.

"…so, Nick and Greg…and Warrick…and I are going out tonight, once they finish doing stuff." Emily said.

Grissom looked at Emily, he expected to work on cases and get as much work in for her resume as she could…but he understood that it was her last year as a 'student', so he tried not to be heart broken when she tried to go have fun with her 'friends'.


	2. The New Ideas

"Well maybe we should go back to the *scene* Nick!" Greg argued in the hallway as Emily walked by and looked at the both of them. Nick just took it, he stared Greg down as he kept going, which made Emily almost laugh as Nick just rolled his eyes.

Emily stood by Nick as Greg continued to go on, angry with the lack of evidence and understanding. She couldn't believe that her boyfriend had gone from loveable lab rat to an unpredictable serious CSI.

"Greggo…chill out! Who's the expert here?" Nick said, walking down the hall with Emily by his side. "He's always under the impression that he has to do everything right the first time…" he said to Emily.

Nick and Emily walked the halls, Nick put his arm around Emily as he sighed "So, what are you gonna do once you graduate?" Nick asked as they walked into the break room.

Emily shrugged her shoulders "I don't know…maybe find a job that doesn't involve my dad…" she said, smiling at Nick as she grabbed a cup of coffee. Nick nodded as he watched her make coffee, just like her father does.

"…you mean, you and Greg aren't gonna…" Nick trailed off as he looked around the break room to make sure Grissom wasn't close by.

Emily shook her head, she grabbed her cup of coffee and looked at Nick "…probably, in your eyes…and in Warrick's eyes…and probably even Catherine's eyes, Greg and I must seem stable since a long distance relationship for 2 years is hard to do, but I don't think anything is really gonna change when I graduate and move back here to Las Vegas." Emily said, taking a sip of her coffee.

Nick growled "But…I wanted to see a white wedding dress, and hear the tiny foot steps and mini Greg's and Emily's running around." he said. Nick pouted and pretended to cry as Emily just rolled her eyes at him.

"You really think my dad would let that happen?" Emily pointed out, leaning against the counter top as she drank her coffee.

Nick looked at Emily's facial expression, the way her eyes darted away from Nick, and her body language was screaming out something COMPLETELY different than what she wanted to give off.

"You think Greg's changed…you think him being a CSI means that everything you love about him is gone." Nick said, moving closer to Emily who just glared at him.

Emily denied the feelings, but she couldn't help but admit to herself that the way he looked at her, and the way he held her was a lot different than from the summer. "…I don't think that at all!" she said.

"Don't think what at all?" Greg asked, walking into the break room with a file in his hand.

Emily continued to look at Nick as she shook her head "Nothing, Greg…" she muttered, looking down and away from the both of them. Greg looked at the both of them, Nick smiled at Greg as he walked to a table and sat down.

"I hope those are results." Nick said, looking at Greg, who still had his eyes on Emily who finally looked up and at the both of them.

Greg nodded and turned to Nick "Yeah…these are those cloth particles that we had tested the other day…the material matched the cheerleaders' outfit she was wearing when she died." Greg said, looking at Nick who nodded as he stretched for a moment.

"Then somebody's lying about something." Nick said, turning to Emily and smiled brightly "You wanna go to a high school Pep Rally, Ems?" he asked.

Emily rolled her eyes "I hated those things." she said.

The 3 watched the pep rally, just sitting back and looking around to find anything suspicious. Nick managed to pull the principal aside to ask a few questions about the suspicious homicide that was being investigated.

Greg and Emily watched as Nick interviewed the principal, they both didn't see anything out of the ordinary when Greg turned to Emily "…I think we should tell Grissom…" Greg said out of the blue.

Emily turned to Greg confused "Tell my dad what?" she asked. Greg looked at her for a moment when she finally got the hint. Emily's eyes grew big as she cleared her throat "Can we talk about this later? Maybe on the way back?" she asked. Greg nodded as he turned back to the pep rally where he spotted a jock who looked suspicious as he hid something in his hand.

"I'll be back…" Greg said, getting up from the bleacher and motioning Nick to where he was going. Emily sighed as she watched Greg follow the student.

Of course, nothing goes well for a CSI, they had gotten more evidence and a suicidal jock who was considered a suspect due to circumstantial evidence for a motive. Greg, Nick, and Warrick looked at the evidence while Emily just watched THEM look at the evidence.

"…she was pregnant…" Nick muttered, looking at a file full of new evidence, that they pretty much knew from the suicidal jock that was locked up until further notice. Emily sighed as she leaned against the counter top, the 3 men turned to her in confusion.

"…you wanna share with the class?" Nick asked.

Emily smiled as she crossed her arms "She was pregnant, and her boyfriend, who I'm guessing ISN'T the father, got angry…" she said.

Warrick sighed "You think it's that easy?" he asked.

"Well…he tries to kill himself in the middle of school day," she said, sitting down next to Warrick "Imagine if you will, the perfect guy, and the perfect girl…they're high school sweethearts and the most popular couple at school…she gets pregnant, but hey, they haven't had sex yet…" Emily said, Warrick wasn't ready for it to click yet.

Emily sighed "…or maybe they used protection…BUT, she gets drunk at a party and does the horizontal hustle with his best friend…" she said, letting Warrick try to connect the dots.

Nick looked at Greg, then at Warrick who was trying to do the math, Emily looked at Nick who shook his head "…I don't wanna listen to you and your great theories…but I'll go ahead and maybe do a DNA test." Nick said, looking at Emily with an aggravated look on his face.

"You're giving me that face because you know that I might actually be right." Emily said, getting up from the table.

Warrick cleared his throat "Before you go…we have to plan your little 'huddle'." he said, smirking at Emily. Greg and Nick smiled as Emily turned around and looked at Warrick closely.

"…we're going out, you guys get shitfaced, we all crash at Nick's place…viola. If Grissom asks, you all have an alibi…" Emily said, looking at Greg before walking out of the meeting room.

Nick and Warrick turned to Greg with casual smiles on their faces. "She wants you, man…" Nick said, punching Greg in the arm. "You gonna give it to her?" Nick said, trying to hold in his laugh.

Greg shrugged one of his shoulders "…the thing is, it's been 2 years and she's graduating…" he said, thinking deeply for a moment before looking back up at Warrick and Nick.

Warrick was surprised "You think it's time?" he asked.

Greg nodded "Yeah…but, I mean…I told her that I wanted to tell Grissom what has been going on with 'us' and she totally dodged the question." Greg said, confused as he looked at his buddies.

"…how would you feel if your daughter just up and front told you that she had been sleeping with one of your CSI's for 2 years? And you never thought." Warrick asked.

Greg sighed "I know, and I understand where she's coming from, it's just that, it's time for a 'bigger' step," he said to the both of them.

If only Greg knew what Nick knew.


	3. Five Hours

The shift ended. And as soon as they could; Greg, Nick, Warrick, and Emily were out of the door fast walking to their cars. Grissom was watching as Emily yelled to the guys that she would 'meet them at the bar'. Warrick, Nick, and Greg 'agreed' but knew that they were just going to go home and sleep for the first time in weeks.

Emily got into her car and drove out of the parking lot, no longer feeling Grissom's eyes on her back. She was safe for now, and was making her way to Greg's house with Greg driving in front of her.

Greg's apartment was a good sized apartment for a single man, the bedroom was pretty big so he had enough room for a king size bed that 90% of the time was just used by Greg.

They walked into his apartment, Greg's hands were all over Emily as he closed the door and kissed her for a moment before letting her go to take off her jacket and sit on the couch. Greg smiled as he walked over to his record player and put in his only vinyl disc of Simon and Garfunkel.

It was their 'mood music'.

Emily smiled as Greg jumped onto the couch and took his sweater off, he was still the adorable dork that she knew and loved so well. "…so…" Greg muttered to her, leaning in to kiss her passionately as Emily took off her shoes, still looking at Greg intensely.

"…so?..." Emily said in her seductive voice, scooting closer to Greg while his lips graced her for a moment before his large hand grabbed her waist and pulled her even closer to him as his lips smashed into her, getting ready for the passionate kiss.

Emily flinched as her back positioned itself in an uncomfortable way, Emily moaned uncomfortably as she pushed Greg away and fell off of the couch.

"Has my kissing gotten worse?" Greg asked, reaching out for Emily as she picked herself up from the floor and took her shirt off in front of Greg who almost drooled at the look of her body, he really missed her.

Greg shot up and pulled her for a kiss as he walked her into the bedroom, they landed on the bed and had a near fight to the death to take each other's clothes off and to pounce under the covers. Greg had been waiting for this moment since she had gotten back, and now that he had her where he wanted her, he wasn't going to ever let her go.

Her fingernails dug into Greg's back as he continued to thrust, they had at least five hours of 'incredible' sex and Greg was finally at the point of stopping. They weren't going to get any sleep after that point, and they both knew it.

"GREG…" Emily yelled, getting ready for another orgasm as Greg continued to thrust. It was almost 4 in the morning and the both of them were wearing down as Greg began to slow down and Emily released her final orgasm of the night.

Greg thrusted one last time before falling off of Emily and trying to regain his breathing, the both of them looking up at the ceiling just listening to each others breathing. Greg turned to Emily and smiled at her while cuddling close to her.

"You okay?" he asked her.

Emily nodded as she turned to Greg and smiled softly at him, the lights were off yet there was still good enough life to see as Greg reached out to stroke Emily's cheek. "You remember that time the lab exploded?" he asked her quietly.

Greg cuddled closer to Emily as she nodded, remembering the awful incident. "Yeah…I remember. I was like a kid though…" she whispered to him.

"You were 17…" he whispered to her.

Emily sighed as she nodded "I guess I was." she said, resting her head against Greg's sweaty chest.

Greg nodded "I remember you showed up after school one day, and you just started randomly reading The Tell-Tale Heart to me. I think right then, I realized that I had a crush on you." he confessed to her.

"…you perve." Emily said jokingly, she leaned up as Greg smiled and pushed her down to give her another kiss.

"I was not…cause you were technically legal…" Greg said, kissing her again as he resisted the urge to get back on top of her. His hands were placed firmly on her waist as Emily groaned a tiresome groan. "Go to bed, beautiful…" Greg muttered to her, slowly lying down next to her to sleep.

It hasn't been but four hours later when the phone rang, Greg moaned as he ignored the call and tried to go back to sleep. But he couldn't. Greg groaned as he reached out for the phone and answered it.

"Hello." Greg muttered into the phone, trying to wake up as he slowly sat up in the bed, trying not to disturb Emily as she slept.

It was Grissom "Where are you!? You were supposed to be here an hour ago. Nick and Warrick are here, where are you?" he asked in a rush.

Greg sighed "…well obviously I'm at home…sleeping, because my alarm clock didn't go off." Greg said, he turned to see Emily looking at him with her tired eyes. Grissom demanded him at work immediately which Greg wasn't going to argue with as he hung up the phone.

"…baby, just one quickie then I have to go to work." Greg said, kissing Emily softly as she wrapped her arms Greg.

Greg left for work and Emily went back to Grissom's house to get some new clothes, she knew if she didn't change everything then Grissom would know that something was up. Emily took a shower and rushed out of the house to go to work where oddly enough Grissom was missing.

Catherine looked at Emily and smiled "Hey girl, so how was your night with Greg?" she asked softly as she walked with Emily into the women's locker room.

Emily shrugged her shoulders as she rubbed her eyes "It was long and amazing…" she said, unlocking at her locker combination. Catherine smiled at Emily as she watched her get everything into her locker before turning back to her.

"…yeah, well Nick came back with such a lovely case of hangover…" Catherine told Emily, who was rather confused.

Emily crossed her arms "What do you mean?" she asked.

Catherine smiled at Emily "WELL…he told Grissom that he went out drinking with Warrick, Greg, and yourself….but it looks like he's the only one with a hangover." she explained.

"Where is Nick?" Emily asked, walking towards the entrance.

"He went with Greg and Grissom to a site for more evidence…they probably won't be back for a couple of hours…your dad told me to tell you that you are on Lab duty until they get back. M'kay?" she said before handing Emily a file and walking off.

Emily was a bit furious as she looked at the file. Lab Duty? Why would Grissom give her lab duty, she never had to deal with lab duty…not since Greg got out of the hospital after the lab exploded.

"Ok…" Emily said before walking to the lab where it was empty with loads of evidence, she couldn't take much more of lab work for another couple of hours as Nick sluggishly walked in.

Nick whispered a question as he leaned against the table slowly "…my liver…" he whispered to Emily.

"I didn't ask you to get drunk, I just told you to have an alibi for all of us…" Emily told Nick as he looked up at her.

Nick smiled "Yeah…well, I figured I would authenticate it since Grissom started to get suspicious over to the summer…said we were going out a lot, but didn't look hung-over." he said.

Emily nodded "Well, then I think we're done here…" she said.


	4. Secrets

Emily managed to stay away from the gang and hid out in the lab with Hodges who was working on the case work that Emily needed.

"Just admit it, you like me…" Hodges said, looking into the microscope.

Emily just shook her head as she rolled her eyes "…maybe I should just leave, since I'm making you THAT uncomfortable!" she said, walking out of the lab.

Grissom was walking by as Emily walked forward, she took one step, then slipped on some spilt coffee and landed on the floor.

"EMILY…" Grissom yelled, running to her aide as she just sat in the mess. Grissom slowly helped her up while Greg ran into the hallway and smiled at the both of them.

"I DID IT!" he squealed, Emily and Grissom looked at each other confused as Greg sighed "…I solved it! BY myself…" he said.

Grissom cocked an eye brow "…huh…" he said, then turning back to Emily who was beginning to worry about the coffee stain on her kaki pants that she was wearing.

Emily smiled at the both of them "I'm gonna go home…and change…excuse me." she said as she walked off to get her purse.

Greg looked at Grissom and sighed "…please explain to me how you two get along so well?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"…I don't know, Greg." Grissom said, walking away from Greg and demanding someone clean up the mess on the floor.

Emily was putting on new clothes, still debating if she should go back to the lab or not. The day was slow and now boring since her case had been finished, so what was the point of going back to the lab?

The phone rang, Emily rushed to get it since caller I.D said that it was the lab…it was just Nick.

"Hey, we need your help with some paper work." Nick said, Emily could almost hear him smiling. He liked messing with her like that.

Emily walked down the hallway towards the break room where Warrick, Nick, and Greg were sitting on the floor trying to organize papers.

Warrick sighed as he tried to put all the papers back into order as Emily walked in "Hey guys…." she said, looking at the three gentlemen sitting on the floor.

"Can I ask what you're doing?" Emily asked, looking at all 3 of the guys.

Nick glared at Greg "…genius over here turned the fan on…blew every paper into the hallway!" he said.

Greg groaned "I said I was sorry!" he yelled.

"Well SORRY isn't going to make it any easier for us!" Warrick said, looking at Greg, then up at Emily who began to kneel down and help put the papers up.

Emily grabbed papers and read them over "…you guys didn't number these." she muttered, looking at the three of them.

Warrick cocked his eye brow "Why would we want to do that?" he asked.

"Dad always told me that no matter what it is, you should always number the pages…" Emily said, embarrassed from quoting her father as she looked down at the papers and tried to organize them.

Nick sighed as he stood up for a moment "Umm…Ems," he said, not sure what he should tell Emily about her father.

Emily looked up at Nick and smiled "Yeah?" she said.

"…oh jeez," Nick said, turning away from Emily as he looked around the break room for a moment. Warrick and Greg were just as confused as Emily was as they looked at Nick.

Warrick stood up "You okay?" he asked.

Nick looked at Emily "Emily, you dad wanted me to tell you that—"

Grissom walked into the room "Emily, you're back! I thought you'd be gone for the rest of the day…" he said.

Emily turned from Nick to Grissom, then back to Nick who kept his mouth shut and smiled at Grissom. Emily stood up slowly as she looked at the both of them staring each other down.

"…is there something wrong?" Emily asked softly.

Warrick and Greg were still on the floor as Emily looked at the both of them, Grissom smiled as he looked at Emily "…why don't you go to my office. I'll be there in a minute." Grissom said.

Emily turned to Nick then sighed as she slowly walked out of the break room and into her father's office where she waited.

It took Grissom awhile to get to his office, so Emily took the time to look through her father's desk. There were tons of pictures of Emily when she was younger, a rattlesnake rattle that she had cut off from a snake when she was 7, small memories that Emily almost forgot.

That was until she saw a picture of her and Greg from when she was still in high school, it was obvious neither of them knew the picture was being taken as Greg was helping Emily examine evidence…she remembered the memory well.

Grissom cleared his throat, Emily nearly dropped the picture as she looked up and saw her dad. Emily put the picture down "Sorry," she said, moving away from the desk and sitting down across from it.

"Am I in trouble?" Emily asked.

Grissom shook his head "No, you're not in trouble." he said with a smile, sitting at his desk. "I know that I always told you to be honest with me, and I hate to be hypocritical about my teachings for you…" he said.

Emily cocked her eye brow "…is this you coming out to me?" she asked. An evil glared was given to her, Emily gasped "I didn't mean it like that!" she said, defending herself.

"Emily…I just wanted to let you know that, I'm going on a date tonight." Grissom said, almost embarrassed with the confession.

Emily smiled "DAD, that's great! Really…that's awesome!!" she said, her smile getting bigger with every word.

"I'm going on a date with Sara…" Grissom said.

Emily lost her smile "That's not so great…" she couldn't help but sound mean as she lost every good feeling in her system. "But you always told me to never date a co-worker." Emily pointed out.

Grissom nodded "I did, but I also told you to go with the flow." he said.

"…I can't believe this," Emily said, slowly getting out of her seat almost about to break down.

Grissom sighed "We're not finished talking…" he said.

Emily walked to the door "Well I have nothing more to say, so I guess I am." she said, walking out of the room and speed walking away from the office.

She admitted it to herself, she was jealous. She always thought she would be the only girl in Grissom's life, but she was wrong and that tore her apart.

She stomped by the break room where Greg, Warrick, and Nick were still cleaning up the mess.

Nick flinched "There's a disturbance in the force…" he said to Warrick and Greg who watched Emily hold back her fit as she walked into the locker room.


	5. Emotions

It just got worse, Emily had come face to face with the woman she hated right now in the locker room.

Sara smiled at Emily as she slammed her locker open and grabbed everything out of it, Sara lost her smile "You okay?" she asked.

"I have nothing to say to you…" Emily said in a harsh tone.

Sara thought for a moment as she sat on the bench next to Emily "You wanna talk about it?" she asked.

Emily shook her head "NO…I don't. Enjoy your date with my dad, and don't ever talk to me again." she said, slamming her locker door shut with everything in her purse.

"I know your angry, but your father will get a bit emotional when you start dating---" Sara managed to get out before Emily turned around.

Emily crossed her arms "NO…just, don't! Okay? Because it must be fair for him to date behind my back, since I'm fucking Greg!" she yelled before storming out of locker room.

Sara had to stand there for a moment and take in what new information she had. Emily and Greg, a thing?

Greg, Warrick, and Nick watched as Emily stormed out of the building slowly. Nick turned to Greg "…you wanna go take care of that?" he asked calmly.

"I've learned that she needs an hour before I confront her, no matter WHAT it's about…" Greg said, crossing his arms and smiling slyly.

Just then, Sara grabbed Greg by his collar and pulled him away from Nick and Warrick "We need to talk…" she said, dragging him along as he fell to the floor, still being dragged by Sara.

Warrick began to laugh "OHH, he's in trouble!" he said, Nick nodding in agreement as they walked back into the break room.

Sara threw Greg into a wall and put her hands on her hips "You and Ems, huh?" she asked.

Greg adjusted his shirt as he looked at Sara "What about us?" he asked.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me! I know you're screwing around with her! Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

Greg thought for a moment "…because…and who told you?" he asked.

Sara smirked "Emily did, while she was yelling at me about how she never wants to talk to me ever again. So why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"…it's been going on for 2 years…and we agreed to keep it from Grissom." Greg said, Sara groaned as she hit him over the head.

Sara crossed her arms as she calmed down "…well, I guess you better tell him, or I will…"

"Warrick and Nick know, and they'll make sure this little secret stays in the circle." Greg said, smiling widely as he nudged Sara out of the way so he could go back to the break room with Nick and Warrick.

Emily walked into the house and locked the door behind her, she threw her purse on the ground as she walked into her room, slammed the door and turned on her music as loud as possible…so that was IF Grissom came home, she wouldn't know.

She laid on the bed, trying to hold back her strong urge to cry. She never was an emotional person, and that wasn't Grissom's fault. It was Emily's instinct to seem like a brick wall.

Her light yet loud music blared in the house for hours on end until Grissom came home at 5, this had been his first night off in weeks, maybe a few months.

Grissom was used to the behavior when Emily was a teenager, but now that she was a young adult, it seemed inappropriate to act this way. Grissom knocked on her door.

"THIS IS IMMATURE…" he yelled through the music, Emily didn't say anything.

Grissom sighed as he banged on the door, Emily didn't answer it. Grissom gave up, he didn't have time since his date with Sara was soon…he still couldn't believe he could bring himself to still go even AFTER all the problems with Emily.

Emily waited 2 hours before turning down her music and walking outside into the hallway, she listened for a moment: no noise. She silently walked out into the living room where it was silent.

Nothing touched.

Emily looked out the window, Grissom's car was gone. Emily sighed with relief as she walked into the kitchen to get something to eat.

The silence almost made Emily comfortable until the doorbell rang, Emily slowly walked towards the door and looked in the peep hole to see Greg, Warrick, and Nick at the door.

Emily opened the door to see them with beer, snacks, and a few scary movies. She couldn't help but smile as they all walked in at once, all talking to her and giving her hugs.

"…wow…" Emily managed to mutter as she closed the door.

Warrick went straight for the TV, Nick and Greg walked into the kitchen to get the beer cold fast and get the snacks, especially the popcorn, ready to go.

Emily helped Warrick with the TV, trying to get the first horror movie DVD ready to go, Greg couldn't help but watch Emily as she talked and laughed with Warrick as they got the movie ready.

Nick nudged Greg for a moment "What are you staring at?" he asked with a laugh. Greg blushed as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing…" Greg said, walking over with the ready popcorn to the couch where Warrick and Emily were getting ready.

Nick grabbed 4 beers and hopped on the couch in between Warrick and Emily while Greg sat on the end next to Emily.

"Now, we're going to have to split you two up if you guys are gonna make out during the movie, m'kay?" Warrick said, laughing as he took some popcorn from the bowl that Greg was holding.

Greg smiled as he gave Emily a quick smooch before Warrick pressed the play button on the movie.

It was half way through the movie, everybody was huddled together when out of nowhere the phone rang. Greg, who still had the bowl, threw the popcorn over his head from the fear.

"GODDAMN IT, Greg!!" Warrick yelled, Emily laughed as she reached over Greg to see who was calling. It was Grissom.

Emily shook her head, Greg looked at caller I.D and took the phone "Nick, will you do the honors of telling Grissom that his daughter is fine…" he said, passing the phone to Nick.

Warrick paused the movie, Nick answered the phone call. Nick told Grissom that everything was fine, that they were watching a movie…and that Emily didn't want to talk to him.

Nick hung up the phone and looked at Emily, who smirked at him "Thanks…" she said, taking the phone and putting it back in it's port.

"We told Sara that if she told Grissom, we would ruin her date…" Nick said, Emily turned to the both of them and smiled.

Emily smiled "Well, how do you know she won't if you guys are here?" she asked.


	6. Bombshell

It was almost 1 in the morning when Grissom walked through the door, the house was dark with just the TV's blue screen lighting the living room. Warrick, Nick, Emily, and Greg were asleep on the couch.

Grissom got a closer look at the four friends. Greg was on the end with his head up against the couch with his arm around Emily as she cuddled with him. Nick was asleep on Greg and Emily's lap with his legs on Warrick as he was in the same position as Greg, except he was snoring.

They looked peaceful as Grissom sighed, he turned off the TV and slowly walked into his bedroom.

In the darkness, Emily opened her eyes as she listened for the door to close. She sighed as she looked at Greg as he slept peacefully, undisturbed by Grissom's return.

Emily sighed, getting comfortable again to fall back asleep. She couldn't go back to sleep though, she just sat there with her eyes closed and her arm around Greg's waist. She remembered the first time she'd met Greg.

_The lab was empty, Emily had just stopped by from school and she heard from Sara that the new lab rat was adorable. The printer spit out some results as Emily put her bags down, she walked towards the printer and read the results._

"…_latex…" Emily muttered, putting the paper down and looking into the microscope that had nothing in it at the time._

_Emily went ahead and took all the samples that were categorized as 'not yet' and began to take care of everything. _

_It was about 5 minutes of work when she heard a voice behind her "Uhhh, can I help you?" she heard behind her. _

_Emily turned around to him, the cutest thing she had ever seen. He had spikey blonde hair with a Hawaiian shirt on, and black Nike's that looked loved. _

"_Right…" Emily said, getting off the stool and smiling at Greg who took a step closer to her._

_Greg looked at her closely "How'd you get in here?" he asked, looking over her shoulder to see 'how much damage' she did to his lab._

_Emily smiled "…Grissom…I have my own key." she said, showing Greg her I.D card. _

"_What do you got with Grissom? Does he donate to your science club or something?" Greg asked, snatching her I.D out from her hand and looking at it closely._

_Emily snatched it back "…GRISSOM, is my father." she said._

_Greg looked at her confused "…Emily Grissom?" he asked. "Grissom has a kid?" he asked Emily, who put her hand on her hip._

"_I'm adopted, but I guess since your social skills are shit, you wouldn't know WHAT adoption means or is…" Emily said, grabbing her backpack and walking out of the lab. _

Emily opened her eyes, the sun was out and peeking in through the windows. She looked around the living room to see that she was the only one on the couch as her head laid on the cushion.

She could hear Grissom in the kitchen, she didn't want to get up and let Grissom know that she was awake…"_wasn't he supposed to go to work soon, anyway_?" she thought to herself.

She could feel Grissom's presence nearby as he reached out to pull a strand away from her hair "…it's time to wake up, Emily." he whispered to her.

Emily slowly opened her eyes, she was still jealous and angry with him as a tear fell down her cheek and onto the cushion. She quietly brushed the forming tear away against the cushion.

"…did you have a good night?" he asked her.

Emily sighed "Yeah…until you called and Greg threw the popcorn over his shoulder and onto the carpet." she muttered as she buried her face into her arm.

Grissom smiled "Oh, so that's what that mess was!" he said, sitting on the edge of the couch "…look, I know you're very livid with me. Quite frankly, I honestly have to say there's always been *something* there. But I never knew what it was…"

"Dad…just, shut up." Emily said.

Grissom sighed "…okay…you coming in today?" he asked.

Emily shrugged her shoulders as she looked out the window, she just couldn't look at her father anymore as the sun nearly blinded her "I don't know…" she said, letting her face sink into the couch.

Grissom had gone to work, Emily slowly got off the couch and walked into the kitchen to get something to eat before she made any decisions…unfortunately, she didn't have a choice.

Catherine called, a man with a bomb at the shopping mall, and Emily was probably the best negotiator-in-training they had.

Emily walked into the mall, she was escorted to the scene as a distressed man said that swore he would press the button in his hand. Emily said as she put her stuff down and walked up to the front.

"…hey, man…" Emily said calmly, letting the man look at her. And so it began, they talked for a few hours, things began to settle down until he made a wrong move.

A police officer had moved, cocked his gun towards him…the battle that had almost won had been lost. The button had been pressed, fire and body parts flew everywhere. People had ducked for cover as they were covered in blood. Emily had gotten the worst of it.

Emily screamed as she was covered in blood and guts as she attempted to cover her face. Once things had settled, everybody looked at the 25-year old girl who was covered in red, who was in despair and in a desperate need for clothes.

Catherine walked towards Emily and took a good look at her before turning to the rest of the scene "ALRIGHT, I want this area scanned, close off all entrances and exits, nobody leaves…except for Emily and Greg. Greg, take Emily back to the lab…get her clothes for evidence." she said, walking away.

Greg somehow managed to get Emily into the lab without getting blood anywhere as he walked her into the lab where he had to cover up all the windows so nobody would see Emily getting undressed.

"Some morning, huh?" Greg said, grabbing towels and bags and putting them on the counter. Greg grabbed a pair of gloves and put them on and smiled at Emily "Stay still, I have to take your clothes off…" he said.

Emily whined "That's not the first time you've told me that," she said, Greg could tell she was still under stress as he took her shirt off, then her belt and jeans. There was a serious problem…the blood has splattered on her bra as well.

Greg looked at the bra, then at Emily "You wanna…?" he asked.

Emily asked as Greg put on another pair of gloves for Emily as she slowly took off her bra. It felt uncomfortable for the both of them when Greg let an awkward laugh out "Can you imagine your dad walking in…" he said, talking her bra as she covered her chest.

There Emily stood, naked in the lab with no spare clothes and just her underwear with Greg in front of her. It made matters worse when the door opened, Greg quickly shielded Emily as Nick walked into the lab.

"Jesus! Look at you! Ems, you should really hit the showers!" Nick said, looking at her bloody body with particles in her hair.

The door opened again, it was Sara with a collective evidence pack "Wow, some orgy. Get out." Sara said, looking at Nick and Greg who ran out of the lab.

Sara handed a towel to Emily who quickly wrapped it around her as she sat on stool. Sara smiled "This won't be awkward, I promise…" Sara said, getting out tweezers and looking at Emily's hair.

Oh, sure! This wasn't awkward at all. Emily's dad's girlfriend looking her over to evidence to a crime.


	7. Showers

"I didn't tell Grissom about you and Greg." Sara said, taking out pieces of skin in Emily's hair.

Emily sighed "I didn't think you would." she said, looking down at her blood stained finger nails. It had been a bad day in general, almost a bad week.

"Why didn't I just stay in Connecticut?" Emily asked herself, hating her winter break. It wasn't even close to Christmas yet, and she had nothing to do but get human fragments exploded all over her.

Sara smiled "Because, then Nick and Warrick would be miserable. And Greg would be humping a wall…" she said. "Plus, your dad would be worried. He'd have gone to the university himself to find you!" she said, putting out a large piece of fragment out of her hair.

Emily cleared her throat "You know, I was pregnant once upon a time ago…back in January." Emily said, looking at Sara.

"What happened?" she asked, putting the tweezers down and looking at Emily closely.

Emily tried to hold back her tears "You remember…when I showed up for Spring Break, and I just stayed in my room?" she asked.

Sara nodded "Yeah, back in March!" she said.

"…I had a miscarriage." Emily confessed, beginning to cry in front of Sara who managed to grab a tissue and stop the crying.

The soft tissue also got some blood off of Emily's cheek, Sara took her hand "Why didn't you tell anybody? Did Greg know?" Sara asked in a rush.

Emily shook her head "Who could I have talked to? I mean…nobody really knows what's going on…except for Nick and Warrick…and Catherine. But they don't know everything." she said.

"Like the miscarriage?" Sara asked.

"Yeah…like the miscarriage. Nick might know, but…even if he did he hasn't let me know, hinted at it or anything." Emily said.

Sara looked at Emily's hair, she got all that she could. Sara cleared her throat "…why don't you go take a shower, and I'll get you some clean clothes?" she said.

Emily nodded as she got off her seat and walked out of the lab, Sara was right behind her as she opened the door to see Grissom in front of her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Sara smiled "Yeah, we got all the evidence out of her hair. Emily was just going to take a shower." she said.

Grissom nodded "I brought you some clean clothes, they're in the locker room." he said, trying not to touch Emily as she avoided everybody's stare.

Emily walked past Grissom and let her head hang low as she walked into the locker room bathroom. Everybody getting out of her way as she staggered in and closed the door behind her, the awkwardness was affected by everybody.

Greg walked towards Grissom and Sara who just stared at the door for a moment "She in the locker room?" he asked.

Sara turned to Greg and nodded "Yeah, she's taking a shower." Sara said, sublimating a message to Greg to stay close since she'll need him.

Grissom looked at Greg "Where are the bloody clothes?" he asked, turning to Greg as he let the uncomfortable feeling pass.

"In the other lab…in a lab, I labeled it and everything. Nick might start doing tests soon…so yeah." Greg said, keeping eye contact with Grissom.

Grissom nodded "Good job, Greg!" he said, patting his shoulder as he walked past Greg and into his office to be alone.

Sara took off her gloves as she looked at Greg "I suggest you go into the locker room, keep an eye on Emily to make sure she doesn't have a panic attack." she said, patting Greg's chest before she walked away.

Emily washed away all the blood on her face and hair as fast as she could, there was a mirror in the shower so she knew when it was all gone. There were still little specs in her hair as she washed her hair for the third time in a row.

Greg had walked into the locker room showers quietly, seeing the silhouette of Emily's body. He smiled as he slowly took off his clothes, the cold tile made Greg's body tingle as he pulled the shower curtain back and nearly scared Emily to death.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked, stopping what she was doing as she stared at Greg, who walked into the shower and closed the curtain behind him.

Greg took Emily's face in his hand as he kissed her passionately, Emily backed into a cold and wet wall as she took Greg's arm as she kissed him back.

Emily looked at Greg as he pulled away from the kiss, his hand lingered on her thigh as he slowly picked her up and placed her firmly against the wall.

"Greg…" Emily muttered, putting her arms around Greg's back as he kissed her again before pushing himself inside her. Emily moaned as her head leaned against his shoulder as he thrusted.

Greg slowed his pace, he was considering this 'love making' for the first time in a long time for the both of them. Of course, it had been a few minutes and the both of them noticed the door open and close. They ignored Nick and his call for Greg as they kept going, until the curtain was pulled away.

Emily screamed as Nick nearly blinded himself "OH, Shit! sorry!!" he yelled, closing the curtain. Greg had lost his grip and his nerve as he put Emily back down to finish with her shower.

Greg gave her a quick kiss before grabbing a towel and getting out of the shower. Nick was on stand-by as he waited for Greg to go back to the lockers.

"Dude…seriously!" Greg said, getting his shirt back on.

Nick crossed her arms "You weren't answering! And I thought Emily was in pain cause of her moans." he said, pointing a finger at Greg.

Greg smirked "No, she was moaning because of me. Because, I'm just that awesome at sex!" he said, getting his belt buckled.

Nick rolled his eyes as he followed Greg out of the locker room and towards the lab where a few results came back on Emily's bloody clothes.

Meanwhile, Emily got every single drop of blood off her body as she got out of the shower and dried herself off as best as she could. Grissom had left the clean clothes in her locker, just as he had said.

Emily put her clothes on quickly before anybody could walk in and see her naked, she was uncomfortable with her body since half of the lab has seen her mostly naked.

"Hey…" Warrick said, walking into the lab slowly "You still…?" he asked.

Emily shook her head "No, I'm done…no shoes though." she said, looking at her bare feet and the cold tile that made Emily feel like an actually block of ice.

Warrick smiled "…I heard about the bomb, I can't believe you got the worst of it!" Warrick said, Emily turned to him giving him a dirty look "…I'm sorry. Look, how about we find you some flip flops and I'll take you out for lunch. My treat!" Warrick said.

Emily smiled as she thought about it for a moment "Alright." she muttered.


	8. Lunch and a Body

"Still don't get it…" Emily said, getting confused with another one of Warrick's jokes during lunch.

Warrick sighed "Whatever, it'll come to you. So, you and Greg…" he said, almost craving the scoop on the both of them. He knew Greg's side, he just wanted to know Emily's badly.

Emily rolled her eyes "NOO, Warrick, I don't wanna talk about that!" she said, holding back a chuckle.

"…well, honey…I gotta know, I don't want to be as clueless as your dad!" Warrick said, tilting his head a little bit "Which surprises me that he's never noticed anything…it's not like Grissom to not notice." Warrick pointed out.

Emily shrugged her shoulders "I don't know…maybe you should ask him 'hypothetically' about us…" she said, almost acting like a middle school girl.

Warrick didn't know how to respond to that, his mouth was open when their lunch was placed on the table.

"You're mouth is open…" Emily said, looking down at her lunch while grabbing her fork and knife.

Warrick sighed as he looked at Emily, he scooted his chair closer into the table "Emily, honey, we have to talk…" he said, the sincerity and seriousness in his voice scared Emily as she looked at Warrick.

"Okay…" she said, putting her silverware down.

Warrick sighed as he looked at Emily "So…Greg's been talking a lot to Nick and I…and I think you should hear this from me before you get blindsided. You and Greg are…well, you guys have matured and immatured together. And your relationship has been a rock, despite what you think. And I urge you to think about what your future with Greg holds…" Warrick said.

Emily thought for a moment "Did Greg put you up to this?" she asked.

"No, he didn't…it's just the way he talks about you guys, and taking the next step with you, and how afraid he is of taking it because of your dad." Warrick said, looking at Emily seriously.

The girl thought for a moment as she looked at Warrick "…so you think, I should tell my dad about Greg and I?" she asked.

Warrick nodded "Yeah, I do."

Emily sighed for a moment "You think it would be for the best?" she asked.

Warrick nodded "Emily, I know you…and I know you don't want to break your dad's heart over something like this." he said.

She nodded "I'll think about it." she said.

Lunch was quiet, and the drive back to the lab was even quieter. Warrick felt uncomfortable as he struck a cord in Emily's fragile heart. With all the things she had put Grissom through in her adolescent years, Warrick knew Emily didn't want to hurt him in her adult years.

It turned into 4 days, just another 2 until Christmas and even though Grissom didn't consider himself 'Catholic', Emily did which was why he continued to celebrate with her.

"So, what did you get your dad?" Catherine asked as she walked with Emily down a hallway.

Emily smiled "I got my dad this big Spider pillow…" she said, playing with the sleeve of her shirt.

Catherine smiled "…and Greg?" she asked, smirking as she waited for something dirty to come out of Emily's mouth, but was shocked when it didn't.

"I don't know what to get him…" Emily said, shrugging her shoulders as she thought about WHAT to get Greg, but it's not like he would get it on Christmas anyhow. Greg was going to be with his parents in California.

Greg's parents didn't know about 'Emily and Greg' either.

Catherine sighed as she looked at Emily "Well, I got Lindsay this adorable make-up kit…she's been wanting it for awhile now." she said.

Emily smiled "Aww, she's getting at that age, already?" she asked, pouting as she did.

"Hey, I remember you were once at that same age…" Catherine said, stopping and pointing her finger at Emily, who blushed.

"…and yet I try hard to forget those times." Emily said, almost laughing as she did.

Brass walked up to the both of them, a firm grin on his smile as Catherine embarrassed Emily further with the story of the first time she tried lipstick.

"I wish I could have been there to see that," Brass said, in his sarcastic tone. "But anyway, ladies…we need you in the coroner's office…" he said.

Emily looked at Brass "Me? In the coroner's office?" she asked.

Brass nodded.

"What for?" Emily asked, nervously.

Brass shrugged his shoulders "I don't know, Grissom just asked that you be there." he said before walking off.

Catherine thought for a moment "Oh, so he finally killed Greg?" she asked.

Emily nudged Catherine as she turned around to go downstairs to the coroner's office where Grissom was waiting for the both of them.

"Ahh, Emily there you are. Get some scrubs on and come with me." he said, walking into the morgue.

Emily turned to Catherine "I'm starting to think he really did kill him…" she said, grabbing scrubs and washing her hands with Catherine right behind her.

Dr. Al Robbins was with Grissom as they spoke softly as Emily and Catherine entered the coroner's room.

"Hey Emily…Catherine." Dr. Robbins said as he walked around to the close table with a body on it.

Grissom took Emily's hand as he walked over to the body where Emily took a good look at the body. It wasn't Greg, and it surely wasn't anybody she knew.

"This young lady was attacked, about 17, had the same multiple fractures you did when you were attacked back in the day." Dr. Al Robbins said, letting Emily take a good look at the body.

Emily sighed "What's the difference?" she asked.

Grissom looked at Emily "You're alive. The injuries were identical to yours, but she didn't make it, she died on the scene." he explained to her.

"…so what you're telling me is that I'm looking at myself?" she asked.

Robbins and Grissom nodded in unison while Catherine watched Grissom and Emily, Catherine knew Grissom wasn't trying to scare her, but to have her understand just how lucky she was to have survived a brutal attack.

Emily looked at the body, the bruising on her face and neck made Emily reach up at hers and touch the thin scar on hers. Catherine looked at Grissom, he was finally teaching her 'life' and 'death'.


	9. Danger

Emily looked in the mirror at herself, the thin scar on her neck began to bring back memories from her teenage years that she thought she could never remember ever again.

She was a 'victim' of the Miniature Killer. And though he didn't kill her, he put her in a sure coma. She fought him off, which caught him off guard and though he expected her to bleed to death, she had managed to call 9-1-1.

Grissom came up behind Emily and sighed "And yet the world still spins." he told her.

Emily nodded "Yeah, it does." she said, turning away from the mirror and at her dad to give him a smile.

"Dinner's ready." Grissom said, walking away from Emily and into the kitchen where everything was set and ready to go.

Emily walked away and into the kitchen where it was a 'traditional' dinner for them anyway, there was no Turkey, no stuffing, or anything of the real traditional Christmas dinner in the Grissom house.

They sat at the small kitchen table that had more food on it than room for the plates, Grissom looked at the table and smiled "Hope you're hungry…" he said, grabbing a plate of roasted bugs.

Emily looked at the plate and began to feel nauseous as she rushed from the table and into the bathroom to puke, she was embarrassed completely.

Grissom waited for Emily as she slowly walked out of the bathroom and looked at him, her pale completion made her feel even worse as she saw herself in the mirror.

"I'm going to bed." she muttered, turning around and going into her bedroom.

Grissom frowned as he looked at all the untouched food on the table as Emily shut her bedroom door behind her.

"And you just hurled?" Emily's friend, Riley, asked on the phone.

Emily nodded "Yeah, I don't know what happened, it just hit me." Emily said, looking at her alarm clock. 9:30 P.M.

Riley sighed as she tried to block out the noise "Well, I'm sorry. What did your dad do about it?" she asked.

"Nothing, I didn't give him enough time." Emily said, looking out the window as she stretched out on her bed.

Riley sighed "Well, have you told him and you and Greg, yet?" she asked.

Emily sighed "No, and his friends keep pushing the same thing too…so I don't think I have much choice. Either they'll tell my dad or they will." she said.

There came a knock on the door and Grissom walked in, Emily looked at her dad as she cleared her throat "Hey, Riley…I have to go." she said, saying good-bye to Riley and got off the phone.

"How's Riley?" Grissom asked.

Emily smiled "…turns out I'm not the only one. Her mom got food poisoning from Starbucks yesterday." she said.

Grissom nodded as he walked into her bedroom "Well, I suppose there are worse things than just getting sick." he said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Emily said, looking down at her bed spread.

Grissom smiled "Brass called." he said.

Emily groaned "You have to go to the lab." she guessed.

"No, there's been a murder just down the block." Grissom said, looking at Emily as she looked at her father.

Emily sat up a little more "So you're gonna go…" Emily trailed off as Grissom nodded.

"I'll be down the block if you need me." Grissom said, right before walking out of her room.

Boredom edged Emily quickly as she grabbed her senior yearbook from high school and read through it. The thick and heavy book had been filled with letters and notes, and one in particular fell out.

The sweet velvet handwriting from the envelope made Emily smile as she picked up the letter and opened it slowly. The letter was faded and almost torn from all the readings and creasing and uncreasing of the letter.

_Emily, _

_ A pen and a piece of paper cannot reveal my feelings of how proud I am of you. Your father has done well raising you and I am glad to have met you and seen you grow through the years. If it means anything to you, I am sorry for disappointing in you in the end,, but one day you will see why I did what I did. It's a part of growing up, you'll find that out soon enough. _

_ Grow well, and flourish in life, _

_ Lady Heather_

Emily could feel the same emotions riling up the same way she did when she first read the letter. Her mended up heart ached as she put the letter on her chest and smiled brightly.

The letter meant more to Emily than any ridiculous box of chocolates or pointless 'I love yous' boys would say to her.

She could hear the door open and close in a rush and footsteps running into the house, there was loud noise and yells through the house as Brass and Grissom walked into her room.

"…what's wrong?" Emily asked.

Brass walked towards Emily and sighed "Emily, you're going to have to come with me…" he said, reaching out for her while Grissom packed a bag full of stuff.

Emily was scared "Am I in trouble?" she asked again.

"No, you're in danger!" Brass said, yanking Emily off the bed and pulling out into the hallway where CSI's and SWAT team members surveillanced the house.

Grissom walked with Brass and Emily as they walked to the car and drove off into the night. Emily still had the letter in her hand as she sat in the backseat of the car, her bag of clothes and supplies sitting next to her.

"Does anybody wanna explain to me what's going on?" Emily muttered, putting the letter in the bag, slowly.

Brass shook his head "We will explain when you are safe." he said as he looked around the area for anything suspicious.

Grissom looked at Emily as fear struck her eyes, once again in a long while Emily Grissom had worried her father only because she was attached to the Las Vegas Crime Lab.

Brass pulled up into the crime lab, Catherine and Ecklie waiting out front for them to get out of the car.

Catherine held Emily by her underarm as she walked Emily inside and into an interrogation room. Grissom was right behind them as Brass was on his cell phone, yelling at somebody on the other end.

"I don't care WHAT you have to do! Nobody goes in that house!!" Brass said before hanging up on them and walking into the interrogation room.

The door was closed, there were plenty of eyes looking at Emily who tried not to cry from the fear. "…is Nick coming?" Emily asked, almost in a soft whisper.

Brass crossed his arms "He's guarding your house." he said.

Emily looked up at Brass and sighed "What the hell is going on?" she asked.


	10. Aaron Johnson

The pictures explained everything, the living room of the victim's house was covered in blood and writing on the wall with the blood of the victim.

"_Where is Emily Grissom?"_ the wall read, Emily was shocked and scared as she read the comment, she knew who it was. She knew who was looking for you.

Emily looked at Brass, then at Grissom who was concerned as a tear fell from her eye, she looked at Grissom and sighed. "Can you give us a minute, dad?" she asked.

Grissom sighed as he looked at Emily while painfully getting up from his chair and walking out into the hallway Brass sat across from Emily and sighed.

"You wanna tell ME what's going on?" he asked.

Emily nodded slowly "There's this guy at school, madly in love with me…stalks me. Dad doesn't know about it." she said.

Brass nodded "Okay…" he said.

"…he found out and me and Greg…" Emily muttered, looking down at the table while Brass's eyes widened, he turned to Grissom, then back to Emily.

Brass cleared his throat "You and Greg?" he asked.

Emily nodded "Please don't tell my dad…" she begged in a low mutter, looking down at the table again.

"Okay, so he found out and you and Greg…and then," Brass said.

Emily sighed "He went crazy, he was mad because 'I was his'…and I put a restraining order on him…but that just made it worse." she said.

Brass nodded "What's his name?" he asked.

"Aaron Johnson…" Emily said.

The name echoed in the room almost, Brass stood up from his chair and walked out of the interrogation room with Grissom following him, Brass turned to the closest officer and pointed at him.

"I want you to watch her at all times!" Brass told the officer, walking with Grissom.

Grissom looked at Brass "So?" he asked.

Brass looked at Grissom, not sure what to tell Grissom since a lot of secrets had been spilled out of Emily.

"Some stalker boyfriend-wannabe, she put a restraining order on him but she said it just made his aggression towards her worse." Brass said, walking into the lab where Archie, the new guy, was sitting.

Archie looked at Grissom and smiled "What can I do for you guys today?" he asked.

Brass smirked "Look up Aaron Johnson…tell us what you find." he said.

Archie nodded as he looked up the name, but he shook his head in disappointed "Nothing…" he said.

Grissom sighed heavily, fearing for Emily that Aaron Johnson might actually get a hold of her before they found him.

"Call Warrick, I want Emily with somebody she can trust, somebody who knows her well enough to read her." Grissom said, walking out of the lab and towards the interrogation room where Emily sat with the cop.

Emily bit her nails as Grissom sat next to her, his expression blank as he looked at his daughter.

"I didn't say anything because I didn't want you to worry." Emily said, trying to avoid his glance.

Grissom sighed as he took her hand "I worry about you every moment, of every day…don't ever think I can't handle it." he told her, looking at Emily.

Emily nodded as she tried to calm herself down, she opened her mouth to say something when Grissom's phone went off. They both sighed as Grissom grabbed his cell phone and answered it, by the look on his face it was bad news.

"Right, okay…" Grissom said before hanging up the phone and looking at Emily. "…he barged into another house…they're going to see if maybe he's still there." he said, getting up from his seat.

Grissom sighed "Warrick will be here in a few minutes, so just sit tight for now. I'll be back soon." he said before walking out of the room.

Emily sat at the chair, the officer watching her closely as she got up slowly from the chair, the officer walked up to her "…ma'am?" he asked.

"…I'm going to the bathroom, and then I'm going to get a coke…" Emily said, walking out of the interrogation room and into the bathroom.

Emily looked herself in the mirror closely, she looked tired and worn out while looking desperate for a solution of calmness when there came a knock at the door.

"Emily?" she heard a voice ask, it was Warrick.

Emily sighed as she opened the door and smiled at Warrick, who looked at her sympathetically "You look so tired, doll…" he said.

Warrick pulled her in for a hug as Emily slowly fell asleep on him, Warrick cleared his throat to wake up her, Emily flinched as Warrick looked at his watch, it was almost midnight.

Emily could never really stay up past midnight, it just wasn't her thing.

"I feel terrible, I didn't know this was going to get out of hand." Emily said as she walked back to the interrogation room, Warrick followed closely.

Warrick nodded "Well, I'm here…I'm gonna go get you some coffee, and maybe something to eat, okay?" he said, walking out of the room.

Emily sighed as she sat at the table again, bored as hell as she tried not to pass out on the table. She opened her eyes wide and saw Detective Cavaliere standing in front of her.

"…you look like you could use a drink." he told her, smirking as he did.

Emily didn't like him, she wanted to pounce on him like a Tiger and eat his heart out that was how much she hated him.

"You have a reason to be here?" she asked, using her snarky tone even if she was tired.

Cavaliere shook his head at Emily "Just making sure to see if you were okay…" he said.

Emily rolled her eyes as she got up from her seat and walked out of the room "We both know that's a lie…we hate each other with a passion, just ask my father." she said, walking down the hallway.

"You know, Emily…I wouldn't be on such a high horse. Anybody can tell your daddy about your beloved Greg." Cavaliere said, thinking he had won the battle.

Emily stopped and turned towards the detective, she had pissed him off and she had a sudden burst of energy as she flew towards him, grabbed him by the neck, and pushed him into the closest wall, putting a dent in it.

Cavaliere was surprised as Emily looked him dead in the eye "…who do you think you are?" she asked.

Warrick ran towards Emily with the cops getting to the both of them and pulling Emily off of Cavaliere who was still surprised.

"EMILY!" Warrick yelled, yanking Emily away from the cops "What the hell are you doing!?" he asked, tugging her towards the interrogation room. Emily looked at Cavaliere intensely like a Lion hunting prey, the detective was scared, and he learned his lesson well.


	11. ShowDown

"Put that monster on a leash, Grissom!" Detective Cavaliere said, Grissom had walked into the interrogation room where Warrick and Emily just glared at each other.

Grissom looked at Emily, this had to be one of the worst days of her life, and Grissom couldn't give her any good news.

Mr. Johnson had left the house soon after Brass and Grissom got there, the homeowners were not home but the house was trashed.

Emily sipped on her coffee while Warrick looked at Grissom and sighed "Anything?" he asked.

Grissom shook his head "No…we can't find him. Does anybody want to explain to me why there's a big dent in the wall?" he asked.

Warrick looked at Emily, who looked down at the table.

"…what happened this time?" Grissom asked, walking to the table and sat down next to Emily as she shrugged her shoulders.

"We just…had a few words." Emily said, looking at Grissom.

Warrick's cell phone went off, he cleared his throat as he answered it "Hello?...Greg, what are you--? She's fine…of course I'm sure, I'm looking right at her! She's not in the mood to…yeah, bye." Warrick looked at Emily smiled "…Greggo says 'hi'…" he muttered.

Grissom looked at Warrick confused "…how'd he find out? He's in California!" he said.

"Nick, probably…" Warrick said, looking at Emily as she began to yawn "…coffee wearing off?" he asked.

Emily nodded as she looked at Grissom "I'm tired…I just wanna go home." she told him, Grissom smiled as he held Emily closely.

"I know…but we can't leave just yet." Grissom told her, looking at Warrick who sighed as he sipped on his coffee.

Emily sighed "I'm going to the bathroom…" getting up from the table and walking out of the room.

Grissom sighed as he looked down at Emily's bag and sighed "Maybe I should get her some clean clothes…" he said, reaching for her bag.

Warrick sighed "…What a way to end her college career, getting stalked by some nut." he said, watching Grissom unzip Emily's bag and notice the letter.

Grissom pulled the letter out of the bag and unfolded it, reading it closely.

Emily walked into the lobby, it was freezing out there which was why she had wished she just stayed in the interrogation room.

"Is Emily Grissom here?" she heard somebody ask, Emily turned to the receptionist and gasped, it was Aaron.

Emily turned around and walked into the ladies bathroom where she locked the door and thought for a moment.

Her thoughts had been scrambled with screams and officers yelling 'FREEZE!', Emily walked away from the door, and sat on the floor.

Grissom heard the voices and yells, he put the letter down and walked out to the lobby where officers where having a stand-off with a young man, hands with blood on them.

"I just want to see Emily…" the young man said, Warrick pulled his gun and backed up Grissom as he walked towards the stand off.

Catherine had her gun as did Brass. Harvey, the new lab tech, was hiding behind a table while watching the whole thing.

"You can't see Emily, Aaron…you're scaring her. You don't wanna scare her, do you?" Brass asked Aaron.

Aaron turned to Grissom, he smirked as he pointed at him "I want to see your daughter, Mr. Grissom…tell Warrick to put the gun down." Aaron said.

Warrick was surprised, how'd he know who he was? Warrick didn't put the gun down, he got it ready to shoot as Aaron sighed "…fine then." he said, pulling out his own gun and shot at the officer in front of him.

Brass and Catherine took Aaron down in a rush, they couldn't believe just how easy it was. Grissom helped up the officer who had been shot, but he had a bullet proof vest.

Sara walked out from the back of the lab "What's going on?" she asked, watching the college student get arrested and carried to a room.

Grissom looked around the room and couldn't find Emily "…where's Emily?" he asked everybody.

Warrick walked towards the bathroom and knocked on the door "Emily, honey…it's over with. You can unlock the door now." he told her, but he didn't hear anything and Emily didn't make a noise.

Sara sighed as she knocked on the door "Emily, c'mon honey…we're gonna get you out of here." she said.

Emily slowly unlocked the door, tears streaming down her face as Warrick took her hand and walked her out of the bathroom. Sara held onto Emily tightly as she turned to Warrick "Go get her bag…" she told him.

Grissom walked up to Emily and hugged her tightly "You okay?" he asked.

Emily nodded, wiping away tears while Brass came up behind them "…Sara, go and take Emily to your place. Don't take her home just yet…" he said, walking away from them.

Sara smiled "Alright…girls night!" Sara said, trying to cheer up Emily who didn't even let a smile break from her lips.

"I just wanna go to bed." Emily said, looking at Grissom who stroked her cheek, Sara sighed as Warrick showed up with the bag and the letter that Grissom had pulled out to read.

Emily took the bag and looked at Warrick "Thank you…" she whispered.

Warrick smiled "I'm a call away if you need anything, okay?" he said, hugging Emily tightly as she hugged him back.

Sara smiled "Alright…lets go." she said, walking Emily out of the lab and towards her car. It started to rain as Sara drove away from the parking lot and towards her house, Emily was silent the whole way.

"…I wish Greg was here," Emily said, turning to Sara who pouted a little bit. The understanding was hard for Sara to get, the man she loved and his daughter that meant more to him than life itself.

Sara took Emily's hand and stroked it "It's okay…he'll be here soon." she said, turning into her neighborhood and driving up to her house.

The rain had gotten harder, Emily made a mad dash to Sara's front porch as did she, Emily was shaking from the coldness of the air as Sara unlocked her front door.

"You wanna take a hot bath or something?" Sara asked as Emily walked into the house.

Emily shook her head and turned to Sara "I just wanna go to bed…" she whispered.


	12. All I Want Are Answers

Sara watched as Emily slept on the guest room bed, her easy breathing made Sara feel at ease as she began to shut the door.

"Don't go…" she heard Emily whisper softly.

Sara turned to Emily, who looked at her with wide open eyes. Sara smiled as she walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed "You okay?" Sara asked her.

Emily nodded "It's just…when I was a little girl, all I wanted was a mom. But I never got one." she explained.

"…I know," Sara said, stroking her hair softly.

Emily sighed "I just needed someone else…someone I could talk to about my girl problems." she said.

Sara smiled as she laid next to Emily "You're a good person, Emily. You're strong, and independent…you make us CSI girls look like pansies."

"I just needed answers…" Emily said, beginning to cry on the pillow.

Sara stroked Emily's hair before pulling her close for a hug "I'm here…" Sara whispered, letting Emily cry on her shoulder.

* * *

Emily woke up the next morning, the sun in her eyes as she looked around the room that was empty.

The silence nearly provoked her to go back to bed as she looked at the digital clock on the night stand table, 9:55.

Emily sighed as she laid back in bed and sighed, she closed her eyes and relaxed when the bedroom door opened.

"Not now, Sara." Emily muttered, hiding everything below her nose under the covers.

Footsteps continued to come towards the bed, then stopped as Emily heard something being placed on the night stand and felt pressure on the bed as someone sat on the edge.

Emily groaned "Go away, Sara." she muttered.

A hand was placed on her cheek and it was stroked softly, and there was one thing that confused Emily: the hand was big and rough.

Her eyes opened, she saw Greg sitting next to her. Emily's eyes grew big as she sat up in bed and kissed him passionately.

"Greg!" she whispered as she kissed him, his arms wrapped around her tightly as he kissed her back.

Greg looked at her, his eyes filled with fear and worry as she pulled away from the kiss "Call me the name, please?" he requested.

Emily smiled as she stroked his cheek "Greggy-poo…" she said, kissing his cheek but his eyes were still contained with fear "…I'm okay." she told him.

Greg shook his head "No, you're not…Emily, last night…he got away." he told her, Emily looked at Greg confused.

"What do you mean, he got away?" she asked him, her arms falling off of his shoulders.

Greg sighed "Aaron escaped…that's the word from Brass," he told her, his hand on the small of her back as she looked at him with shock.

Aaron Johnson has escaped the grips of the CSI Crime Lab and LVPD, her safety was now gone again.

The silence began to worry Greg as he looked at Emily, his one true love, in the eyes "I brought you breakfast and coffee…" he told her.

Emily smiled weakly at him as she stroked his cheek "I don't need breakfast, I just need you." she told him, pulling herself closer to him as Greg thought for a moment of how everything changed for a moment.

* * *

For the rest of Emily's stay in Las Vegas, she was to be watched and had someone with her at all times.

Warrick, Nick, and Greg agreed to watch after Emily but Grissom disagreed with the most part.

Nick was assigned to the house, but to watch out for anything weird and not to entertain Emily in any way.

Catherine was to be with Emily at all times, and on the last day of Emily's stay she made sure nothing went wrong…

Emily was painting her toe nails on the living room couch with Catherine, who read a magazine. Emily sighed as she looked at Catherine "Can't you go do something more exciting, like solve a crime?" Emily asked.

Catherine laughed as she shook her head "You wanna get rid of me that bad?" she asked.

"No," Emily said, putting her nail polish down "It's just…you seem bored." Emily said, looking at Catherine.

Catherine looked at Emily, Grissom's daughter was wearing blue jeans and a black lace tank top that pushed up her 'assets' very nicely.

The CSI giggled as she shook her head "…you and Greg planning to have one last go at it before Grissom comes home and you leave?" she asked.

Emily blushed "Well, we haven't really done anything since I first got here…" she told Catherine, who laughed some more.

"So, you've been here for a month, and he hasn't planted any oats during that time?" Catherine asked, laughing as she nudged Emily, who lost her smile.

"I'm not of liberty to have this discussion with you," Emily said.

Catherine laughed "What? Why not? You tell Warrick and Nick!" Catherine pointed out.

Emily sighed "Yeah, that's because they're the guys! And I'm one of them." she explained.

Catherine continued to laugh hard when the door opened and closed quickly, they both turned to see Greg in front of them.

"I take it that's my cue?" Catherine asked, throwing her magazine on the table.

Emily smiled as she nodded. Catherine looked at Emily and smiled "I'll be outside if you need me."

Catherine got up from the table and looked at Greg "Good luck," she said, patting his shoulder before walking out of the house.

Emily got up from the couch while Greg walked towards her, his CSI gear on but they both knew he was off the clock.

"Hey, cutie…" Greg said, walking towards Emily with a smug grin on his face.


	13. Worst Day Ever

She pushed Greg onto the couch where she swiftly got on top of him, Emily smiled as Greg looked at her just wanting to rip off her tank top.

Emily unbuckled his belt and threw off his CSI vest as she kissed him passionately, Greg was hungry for more as his hands were placed firmly on her waist.

"Oh, Emily…you know I like to be on top." Greg said, flipping Emily over to the bottom of the couch where she finished unbuttoning his pants and pulled them down, with her clothes untouched.

Greg pulled Emily's jeans down far enough to where he could get a good angle with the couch, Emily giggled as she kissed him hard for a moment. Greg knew he didn't have long as he pressed himself inside her.

Emily gasped as her nails caved into his arm.

* * *

Greg zipped up his pants as Emily held him tightly "That was the best." she whispered to him.

Emily hugged him tightly before letting him go, she was still in her tank top and panties as Greg got up off of the couch and smiled at Emily "I'll tell Catherine to give you a couple of minutes…" he told her.

Greg kissed her passionately as Emily stroked his cheek "I love you. Now get back to work." she told him.

"Okay…" Greg said, laughing as he kissed her again "I love you." he said before walking out of the house.

Emily sighed as she watched him, she was still on the couch before she got up and walking into the kitchen where she came eye to eye with her enemy.

"CA-"

Aaron pointed a gun at her "You say anything, I'll shoot you." he said, Emily stood there dazed and scared as Aaron came towards her.

"Sounded like he gave it to you hard…is that how you like it, Emily, hard?" Aaron asked, walking towards her with the gun, he stroked her cheek with the gun.

Emily tried to hold back tears as Aaron looked at her "Answer me…" he whispered to her.

"Yes…" Emily whispered, a tear falling down her face.

Aaron smiled as he dropped the gun "You don't seem like that kind of a girl," he said, stroking her cheek as his lips almost touched hers "I'll give it to you rough, I bet Greg doesn't know how to give it to you rough…" he told her.

"You don't touch me--" Emily said, before she felt a sting to her face and she hit the floor.

She looked up at Aaron who was undoing his pants, she cried as she crawled out of the kitchen and into the living room where she bumped into the couch.

Aaron laughed as he got on the floor, Emily tried to squirm away as he caught her wrists and threw her onto the floor where he got on top of her.

"This will be easy, since you're already half way undone…" Aaron whispered to her, he covered Emily's mouth as he undid his pants and pulled down Emily's underwear.

Aaron abused her, he hit her while telling her all the things Greg told her while he made love to her. Emily cried as she tried to scream with Aaron's hand still on her mouth.

He finished quickly, before Catherine came back inside. Emily was blood everywhere as Aaron pulled out of her, leaving her on the floor while he looked at her "I'll see you back in class, Ems…" he told her before disappearing.

Emily cried as she tried to get her underwear up from her ankles, Catherine walked into the house and saw the bloody girl on the floor.

"CALL 9-1-1!!" Catherine yelled as she ran towards Emily who continued to sob on the floor.

Catherine looked at Emily "Did Greg do this to you?" she asked.

Emily shook her head "No…Aaron-Johnson…" she managed to get out before passing out of the floor.

Nick ran into the house "Oh, shit!" he said, walking towards the both of them "Is she alive?" he asked her.

* * *

Grissom panicked as he pushed everyone out of the way to get to Emily, who was asleep on a hospital bed.

"We've already taken swabs, the rape kit should be done soon." Catherine said, crossing her arms as Grissom glared her.

Catherine looked at Grissom, with a weary look on her face "Where were you?" he asked him, in an angry tone.

She didn't know what to say, she looked at Emily, then back at Grissom who was waiting for an answer "…the thing is—"

"Grissom!" Nick said, interrupting Catherine to save her ass while he walked up to Grissom "Need to talk to you." he said.

Grissom walked out of the room with Nick who cleared his throat "We found…several semen spots around the living room. Specifically on the couch, and on the floor. We checked her room, nothing in there BUT the back door window was detached." he said.

"…I'm getting that feeling…" Grissom said "That feeling that somebody isn't telling me something," he said.

Nick sighed "I wish I could tell you something…" he said, walking away from Grissom to go back to the lab where more results were almost ready.

Grissom walked back into the hospital room where Catherine was holding onto Emily's hand as she looked at Emily, who was beaten and bruised on every inch of her body.

"You should go home…I can take care of my daughter." he told Catherine, who looked at Grissom with regret and guilt.

Catherine managed to mouth the words 'I'm sorry' to Grissom before getting up and leaving.

Ecklie walked into the room and looked at Grissom "I've taken of liberty of giving you the rest of the week off…and I've made sure every available team member is out looking for him." he said.

"Thank you, Ecklie." Grissom said, turning to him "But please, leave." he told him.

* * *

Nick and Greg were in the lab with Henry, who was looking at everything closely when he made one of his mousey faces and turned to Nick and Greg.

"I've got good news, I've bad news, and I've got awful news!" Henry said, handing Nick the file.

Greg crossed his arms "How can there be awful news?" he asked.

Nick looked at the file and gasped "Oh, shit." he said, turning to Greg and grabbing his shoulder "…you're screwed! Today's the day, my man!" Nick said.


	14. Surprises

Nick and Greg walked into the hospital room, Emily was still asleep while Grissom read next to her.

"Grissom," Nick said, Grissom looked up from his book and saw Nick with a file in his hands.

Grissom got up from his chair and walked into the hallway where Greg looked down at the floor while Nick cleared his throat.

"We have the results…and some are surprising." Nick said, opening the file "First, rape kit came back, positive. But," Nick turned to Greg who continued to look at the floor "There were two different types of semen that we founds…" he said.

Greg flinched as Grissom let his eye brow raise up "So, her rapist wasn't alone?" he asked.

Nick shook his head, he turned to Greg "You gotta tell him." Nick told Greg, who looked up at Grissom…

"WHY-YOU-LITTLE---!!!" Grissom yelled, running after Greg.

Greg had told him everything and then some more, Grissom started to chase him and Greg refuged to the lobby.

Warrick was the wall between Greg and Grissom, Catherine, Sara, and Nick held Grissom back as he yelled at Greg.

"You stay away from her!" Grissom yelled, walked away and back up to Emily's room.

The team looked at Greg, who sat in a chair "I told him."

Catherine gaped at him "Everything?" she asked.

Greg nodded "But that's not what put him over the edge…Emily's pregnant." he said.

Nick watched as people gasped and glared at Greg, either shocked that she was pregnant, or finding out Emily and Greg were an item.

"Congrats, man." Warrick muttered, sitting next to Greg.

* * *

Emily sobbed as Grissom walked up to her and stroked her hair "It's alright…" he told her.

"No, it's not. I'm sorry, dad." Emily said. "I'm sorry, I didn't tell you about Greg."

Grissom sighed "How'd it happen?" he asked.

Emily shrugged her shoulders "He zigged when I zagged, we kissed and the sparks flew…2 years going now." she told him.

"That explains a lot," Grissom said.

Emily nodded "Worst day of my life…" she muttered as she looked down at the bed sheets.

Grissom smiled "Worst?" he asked.

"Next to finding out I had a twin and meeting my mother for the very first time, AND getting attacked by the Miniature killer, AND getting flipped ove--"

"—okay, I get it…but you're pregnant, Emily…" Grissom said, interrupted Emily.

Emily sighed "5 weeks…it won't be that bad, I'll be 6 months when I graduate….maybe Greg won't leave me." she began to cry, Grissom held onto her closely.

"Oh, no...it won't get that way. I'll make sure of it." Grissom said.

Brass walked into the room "Oh, good, she's awake. Grissom we're gonna need to interview her now." he said.

Grissom sighed "I'll be in the lobby," he told Emily as he got out of his seat and assured Emily he wouldn't be too far away.

"Congratulations on your pregnancy, but now probably isn't the best time to talk about it." Brass said.

Emily smiled weakly.

Catherine walked up to Grissom as he left Emily's room "How is she?" she asked.

Grissom crossed his arms "Shaken…this doesn't seem fair, she's been through too many tragic events…"

Catherine cocked an eye brow, she thought for a moment "Grissom, she's a strong girl. Granted, yeah, she'll need a few months, but she'll be back on her feet!" she pointed out.

"Catherine, maybe I should send Emily off to some other crime lab, or maybe make her become a teacher…" Grissom said, he was losing faith in everything around him.

Grissom rubbed his forehead as Catherine took his hand "You got to give it space, watch how this all works out." She told him.

Catherine smiled as she walked back into the lobby, leaving Grissom standing in the middle of the walkway to think.

Brass walked out of the room momentarily, he looked at Grissom "She wanted me to tell you that she is going back to Yale right after she gets out of the hospital…" he said, patting Grissom's shoulder.

Grissom smiled "Thanks." He said, turning around and walking back into Emily's room.

Emily looked up as Grissom took back his seat next to Emily, who sighed as she tried to get enough energy to say something.

"We have a lot in common," she whispered, Grissom looked at her confused "…Sara and I…and I think that maybe if I just let that fact come to the surface, I can appreciate her a little more." She told him, turning to Grissom.

Grissom smiled as he took her hand "That's good." He said to her.

Emily nodded "…all I ask, is that you don't kill Greg." She whispered to him.

Her eyes begged to be closed as Grissom looked at her, he nodded in agreement "Ok, just sleep…" he told her, pushing away her bangs from her face.

Grissom watched Emily sleep before getting up from his seat and leaving the room.

Emily was in the hospital for a week, nothing was seen or heard from Aaron the whole time, which worried Grissom about letting Emily go back to school.

"Promise me you'll go to therapy…" Grissom asked her, waiting with her in line to get on the plane.

Emily smiled, a black eye almost taking over her face and a few bruises everywhere "I will…" she told him.

Grissom sighed "And call me when you get there, in fact…call me when you get anywhere!" he told her.

"Dad…" she said.

Grissom sighed "I'm sorry, it's just--"

"I know, dad…" Emily said, hugging him tightly before leaving to get off the plane "…I left you something, it's on my bed…" she said, before letting go of her father and giving her ticket to the attendant.

Grissom waved as Emily got on the plane, it was another heartbreaking moment for him, and he always hated it when she would leave then his inner timer would start ticking in his mind, waiting for her to come home.

He just hoped she would come home in one piece.


	15. Survival of the Fittest

"Greg, she's your girl!" Nick said, his feet propped up on the table, Warrick nodded in agreement.

Greg shrugged his shoulders "I know, but Grissom is my boss and when he says something, I have to abide by it." He said.

Warrick rolled his eyes "That whole time, she wanted to see you…she really did."

"Yeah, and you and her have to talk about the baby at some point! I mean, it sucks that Grissom kicked you out of her room and forbid you any access, but he's going to have to budge at some point!" Nick said.

Greg nodded "You don't think I don't know that? Nick…she's gone back to Yale." He said.

"Doesn't mean you have to wait." Warrick told him.

Greg nodded as he looked down at his feet "Maybe I should call her…" he said.

Nick shook his head "Maybe you should buy a plane ticket, go to Connecticut and sit her down…talk to her." He told Greg.

Greg thought for a moment, what else was he going to do?

* * *

Grissom walked into Emily's room to find a letter, an old letter that had been read several times. With a post-it on it.

He picked up and read the post-it note from Emily before opening the letter and reading the letter from Lady Heather, he was lost and confused.

Grissom smiled as he looked up from the letter, he knew what she meant. Grissom remembered Lady Heather and Emily's relationship. The mother-daughter relationship Emily wanted, but Lady Heather could not give her.

"Oh, Ems…" he muttered to himself as he sat on Emily's bed and gazed over the letter a few more times before his phone rang.

He put the letter down and pulled his cell phone out.

"Grissom," he said.

"I landed, safe and sound…" Emily told him.

Grissom smiled "Ok, so you're back in Connecticut?" he asked her, the obvious question.

Emily sighed "Yes. I'm going to go to my dorm and get ready for the quarter. So I'll talk to you later dad." She told him.

"Alright, I love you Emily." He told her.

"I love you too, dad." Emily said before hanging up the phone.

Grissom hung up his phone, losing his smile as he feared for the worst for Emily without her wall of protection to save her from everything.

* * *

Emily slowly opened her dorm door open, the room was lit up and the soft sound of rock music spread through the room as she walked in.

Her roommate and best friend, Riley, looked up from her homework and gasped as she put her book down and got up from her bed "Oh my god! That son of a bitch!" she yelled as Emily sat on her bed.

Emily sighed "Not now, Riley…" she muttered.

Riley sat on her bed "Well, what happened? I mean,"

"I know…he watched Greg and I…and when Greg left, he raped me." Emily said softly, looking up at Riley whose mouth was wide open.

Riley didn't know what to say "I'm so sorry." She said.

Emily shook her head "Don't be, it has nothing to do about us, it's about Aaron…who I hope I never see…"

"Yeah, or I'll have to kick his ass…but he hasn't been around lately." Riley said, shutting her text book with her homework inside.

Riley looked at Emily, she had been beaten, bruises all over her face and neck with one on her collar bone. She had scratches everywhere, with one black eye to seal the deal.

"How does Greg feel?" Riley asked.

Emily shrugged her shoulders "I don't know, I haven't spoken to him since it happened." She told Riley.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Emily sighed, picking at her finger nails "Dad found out about us…and Greg…my dad told Greg to stay away from me, because I'm pregnant." She said.

Riley was in shock "Wow…this just keeps better and better doesn't it?" she asked.

Emily smiled as she nodded "Yeah. I'm about 6 weeks." She told Riley who let a smile sneak onto her lips with the joyful news.

"So, notes from this past week..." Emily said, breaking out of the conversation.

Riley nodded as she grabbed her bag "Luckily for you, they didn't give us that many." She said.

* * *

Greg was going over evidence when Catherine walked in "So, how's it going?" she asked.

"Well, I found a shoe print, but other than that, this is going to be a useless piece of evidence." Greg told her, looking up at Catherine.

Catherine sighed as she looked at Greg "We need to talk, about Emily." She said, Greg didn't want to discuss it with anybody, not since Warrick and Nick read him the right act.

Greg sat down, Catherine smiled "She's going to be a mom soon, and that's a huge deal. Now, I don't care what Grisssom told you, you love her more than anything and she needs you…I expect you to go see her…" Catherine said.

Greg was surprised as he looked at Catherine, who expected an answer.

"How am I supposed to get to her, I can't afford to fly, and I can't drive to the other end of the country." Greg said, not intending to argue with her.

Catherine sighed, thinking for a moment, then smiled "I got an idea." She said.

* * *

It had almost been 2 weeks, Riley and Emily hadn't spot anything suspicious involving Aaron as they walked down the hall to their dorm on a Friday night.

Riley sighed "You sure you don't wanna go?" she asked Emily as she opened the door.

Emily nodded "Yeah, I'm just tired. Have fun at the party and I'll see you when you get back." She said, opening her door.

"Later, Emily" she said.

Emily's nerves were getting to her, she was nervous and anxious as she closed the door behind her and was alone in her dorm room.

"Snap out of it Emily." She told herself while looking in the mirror next to her bed.

It was silent for awhile, she laid on her bed with the lamp still on, she closed her eyes for a nap when the bedroom door opened.

"You forget something?" she asked, not opening her eyes. But Riley, or so she thought, didn't answer.

Emily opened her eyes "Ril—"

There he was, front of her with a rag pushed towards her mouth. Aaron Johnson was back and was after her.

But Emily Grissom wasn't going to give up without a fight, not this time.


	16. Soon Everybody Will Ask

He stormed up to Grissom, he didn't are what he thought or what he said, Greg was going to see Emily.

"Grissom," Greg said, catching up to Grissom.

Grissom stopped and turned to Greg "Yes, Greg?"

Greg opened his mouth to speak, but Grissom's phone rang in his pocket, he pulled it out and answered it.

"Grissom." He said, answering his phone.

A young girl was sobbing on the other end "Hello…Emily, are you okay?" he asked.

"Mr. Grissom, oh my god--!" Riley sobbed.

Grissom's eyes widened "Riley? What's wrong?"

Greg cocked an eye brow; Grissom motioned for Greg to follow him.

"Oh, Mr. Grissom—she called me, screaming for help…'Aaron...help, it's Aaron!' she yelled." Riley continued to sob.

Grissom stopped in his tracks "Did you call the police?" he asked.

Riley sobbed "YES! But she instructed me to call you." She told him.

"Riley," Grissom said, thinking for a moment "Where are you?" he asked, walking into his office with Greg in toe.

Riley took in a deep breathe "I'm in the dorm, I thought Aaron was still in here, but he's not." She said.

Grissom sighed "…did you touch anything?" he asked.

"No," she said, sobbing harder.

Grissom sighed "Alright, Riley, I'm coming…okay? But you need to get out of the dorm. Wait out front of the dorm for the police, alright?" he instructed.

Riley took in a deep breathe "Okay."

"I'll be there in a couple of hours." Grissom reassured her, before hanging up his cell phone and feeling his legs almost collapse under him.

Greg looked at Grissom "…Grissom?" he asked in a worried tone.

Grissom covered his mouth for a moment as he thought, he put his cell phone on his desk as he took in a deep breathe.

"It's Emily, I have to go to Yale." Grissom told Greg.

Greg took in a deep breathe "I'm going too…" he stated.

Grissom looked at Greg "No, you're not." He said in a defensive tone. Grissom walked out of his office and towards the back where Nick and Catherine were examining a video for evidence.

Greg followed quickly as he watched Grissom.

"Catherine," Grissom said, motioning her to leave the room.

Catherine crossed her arms, she knew something was up "What's going on, Gil?" she asked.

Grissom couldn't keep it together "I have to go to Connecticut…"

Catherine gaped at Grissom "Is Emily okay?" she asked.

"No…Aaron Johnson has got my daughter!" he said, loud enough for the whole lab to hear.

Nick turned in shock and Greg, who still stood behind Grissom, thought he was going to be sick.

Catherine took in a deep breathe "Don't worry about anything, just leave. I've got this covered, I'll take care of Ecklie." She said.

Grissom nodded as he turned to leave, Greg still following behind him "I'm going too!" he still was fighting Grissom for everything it was worth.

"NO." Grissom said, turning to Greg "You can't go because this is MY daughter! And I have to go find her!" he yelled.

Greg was losing his top "But she's MY girlfriend! The mother of MY unborn child and I'm not going to let you push me out of her life!" he yelled, defending himself as everyone continued to stare at them.

Grissom had given up, he turned away and began to walk to his office to collect his things before going home to pack.

* * *

Grissom had received the phone call from the New Haven Police, they didn't have much information about the abduction. Grissom had to resist the urge to become a CSI on his own daughter's disappearance.

They got off the plane, Riley and a few other girls were waiting for Greg and Grissom. Their worried faces made Grissom and Greg even more anxious as they made it up to the girls.

Riley smiled "Mr. Grissom," she managed to get out as she hugged him tightly.

Grissom held her close "It's okay, have you called your parents?" he asked, letting go of Riley.

Riley nodded her head "Yeah, they're willing to fund a ransom if that's what Aaron wants." She said, then turning to Greg.

"And you must be Greg." She said, almost happy to finally meet the 'better half' of Emily, the source of all the stories she heard about.

Greg smiled "Hi," he managed to get out.

The other girls cleared their throats, Riley sighed "Right, these are Emily's friends; Megan, Sam, Kristen, and Zoe." She said.

Grissom nodded "So, what do you guys know so far about everything?" he asked.

Riley smiled "She was abducted a little after midnight, subdued by a heavy dose of carbon dioxide from a cotton rage that was left at the scene. Though, Emily didn't give up without a fight." she said.

Zoe cleared her throat "There were blood droplets on the carpet and walls which suggest that either Aaron hit Emily or visa versa. The rag was left at the scene." She said.

Grissom and Greg nodded, Grissom looked at the girls "I didn't know there was a Criminal Justice program at Yale." He said.

"We're not." They all said in Unison.

Riley sighed "I'm a double major: Chemistry and Physics. Zoe is Investigative Medicine, Kristen is Law, Megan is Public Health, and Sam is Pathology." She said, smiling as sweetly as she could "We just watch a lot of detective shows." She insisted.

Greg smiled "Well then who's doing the investigation?" he asked.

"New Haven detectives…they could probably use a little help, probably not you two since it's personal." Megan said, crossing her arms.

Grissom nodded "Well, maybe we can figure it out, lets go guys." He said, walking with the girls.

Riley walked with Greg "I bet you're probably kicking yourself right now, huh?" she asked him.

Greg nodded "Yeah. I was going to visit her, but I never thought I would be here under these circumstances." He said.

"Nobody did." Riley said, following everybody out into the open air "But, hey, you being here shows how much love you have for her." She said, nodding at Greg.


	17. Share

Grissom and Greg sat in a room with the head of New Haven police, Grissom was irritated to his bones with how Emily's kidnapping was being handled.

"We're trying our hardest, Mr. Grissom." Chief Thomas said, his fingers laced with a confident smile on his face.

Greg nearly gagged "How can you say that? She's been taken by her crazy stalker and all you can tell us is 'we're working on it'?" Greg said, Nick's rage had been rubbing off on him recently.

Chief Thomas sighed "Listen, kid, this guy could have her anyway, possibly out of this state by now. You got a better solution?" he said.

Greg smirked "As a matter of fact, yes…I do." He said, glaring at the police officer.

Grissom watched Greg as he sat there quietly before clearing his throat "...Chief Thomas, myself and Mr. Sanders work at the Crime Lab in Las Vegas." He stated, hoping to get a certain point across.

The chief looked at Grissom, he thought for a moment before he sighed "Mr. Grissom, I understand the feeling of helplessness…but because it would be personal for you, and Mr. Sanders…I cannot allow a personal investigation…" he said.

"But we don't have to be a part of it, our team can do it." Greg said, almost pleading with the Chief of New Haven Police.

He shook his head "No, I'm afraid I can't allow that," He said, getting up and out of his seat "We'll keep you informed." He continued as he walked out of the room.

Greg sighed, he was scared that they would never find Emily alive, he turned to Grissom "Well, now what?" he asked solemnly.

Grissom smiled "I've got an idea," he said.

* * *

Mayor John DeStefano listened to Grissom closely. Grissom had explained the trouble he had had in the past with Emily, during his childhood and teenage years, following up to her recent debacle with Aaron.

The mayor simply nodded as Grissom explained Aaron Johnson and how big of a threat he was to himself and others around him.

Greg was sitting next to Grissom quietly, biting his nails as he listens to Grissom and watched the mayor nod as he listened.

"Well, Mr. Grissom, this is rather touching, a father looking out for his daughter…and you've come such a long way to find Emily." Mayor DeStefano said, thinking for a moment.

Grissom sighed "Yes."

The mayor smiled "And where do you hail from, Mr. Grissom?" he asked.

"…Las Vegas." Grissom said.

Mayor DeStefano nodded, he thought for a moment "Well, Mr. Grissom…Mr. Sanders, as a father I can understand the fear, so this is what I'm going to do. I will let your investigative team come and help with the investigation."

Greg almost fainted with relief as the mayor smiled "Thank you, so much!" he said, reaching to shake Mayor DeStefano's hand.

"However, I don't want your guys messing around with my guys, alright? Unless, however, you guys want to share evidence over a cold beer after work." DeStefano went on to say.

Grissom smiled "We won't disappoint you." He said.

* * *

Riley smiled brightly as she hugged Grissom "Oh, that's great!" she said.

Greg smiled as he prepared to call the team and get everything in order, so long as Grissom, at some point, contacted Ecklie to tell him what was going on.

It wasn't every day the Night Team from Las Vegas Crime Lab went out of the state for an investigation, especially a close and personal one that effected everybody.

"So, when do they get here? I can't wait to meet everybody…like Nick, and Warrick. Oh, I heard about a lifetimes worth of stories about them." Riley said, continuing to talk to Grissom as he got his lab kit ready.

Grissom turned to the alarm clock in his hotel room, 11:45 P.M. It was getting late and Grissom and Greg both needed their sleep.

"Riley, why don't you go back to the dorms…and we'll see you tomorrow." Grissom said, talking Riley by the shoulders and walked her out to the hallway.

Greg smiled as he called Catherine "Hey, so Grissom managed to get the team to help out with the investigation." He said.

Catherine smirked "When do we arrive?" she asked.

* * *

It was dark in the hotel room, Grissom nor Greg could sleep but they didn't want to see if the other one was awake.

"…Greg?" Grissom finally managed to get out.

Greg took in a deep breathe "Yeah?" he asked.

Grissom couldn't believe he was going to ask the following question "How did you two…" he couldn't finish his sentence.

"How did Emily and I get together?" Greg asked bluntly, he was currently sharing a hotel room with his boss/father of his girlfriend, at that point he didn't have anything to hide.

Grissom sighed "Yeah." He said.

Greg smiled, he stretched for a moment, then yawned as he looked up at the ceiling "…I hadn't seen her in three years, from traveling Europe for a year then getting those Associates in Theater and Media…" he was silent for a moment, remembering that exact moment.

"…she came back, ready for Yale…she was beautiful." He told Grissom, who wasn't sure how to feel about the words coming out of Greg Sanders' mouth.

Grissom thought for a moment "…did you ever have feelings for my daughter BEFORE she graduated high school?" he asked.

Greg sighed "Yeah…for awhile, and then she left…and the feelings went with her." He confessed to Grissom.

"You haven't answered my question, Greg." Grissom said, smirking as he turned to the darkness where Greg's bed would be.

Greg thought about it for a moment "She was 23, home for Thanksgiving Break on her sophomore year at Yale…she was in the lab…and I went ahead and kissed her. The urge just hit me."

"And you two have been together--"

"ever since." They both said in unison.

Greg sighed "…been through two miscarriages, an exploding lab, biological family members, and a whole lot of other events…" he muttered as he began to feel sleepy.

Grissom thought for a moment, Emily had always wanted Grissom to be happy, within reason, and now he had to let go of the hard feelings of keeping her to himself, and share her with Greg Sanders.

The feelings he didn't want to ever accept.


	18. No More Hope

Catherine and Nick were going through Emily's dorm, Nick couldn't help but get emotional while looking on her wall hat was covered with pictures.

"This Aaron guy has no idea what he's gotten himself into…" Catherine said, looking in Riley's nightstand table.

Nick growled "Yes, he does…and when I find him--"

"Nicky!" Catherine said, Nick turned to Catherine, who was looking at the door.

The CSI's turned to the door, Riley was playing with the sleeve of her shirt.

"I know it's a crime scene, but I need my Humanities book…" Riley said.

Catherine sighed "I'm sorry, but we can't." she said.

Riley nodded "It's okay, Catherine…you're just doing your job…" she said.

"Um…who are you?" Catherine asked, crossing her arms.

Riley smiled "Emily's best friend, and her roommate…Riley. And you're Catherine, and you're Nick." She said, turning then pointing to the both of them.

Nick smiled "Well, Riley…we're going to have to ask you to leave." He said, trying to be as nice as possible.

Riley understood, her eyes glanced towards Emily's bed, noticing something under the bed. Her forehead crinkled as she got on her knees and looked under the bed.

"…Emily didn't keep her video camera under the bed." She said, looking up at Nick who also looked under the bed and saw the video camera.

There was a broken tape, and another one in the camera.

Catherine gasped "…maybe there's something on it." She implied.

Nick sighed "Hopefully." He said.

The battery on the camera was dead, which made the assumption that it had been left on for awhile.

After getting everything to work, the team circled the small TV and watched the video closely.

At first, there was nothing was static, when the camera turned on it was Emily. She was unconscious and strapped to a chair.

Aaron Johnson then came on "…is this what you wanted, Mr. Grissom? All I wanted was your daughter, and you took her away from me. She is mine. And only mine." He said, his voice full of anger.

Nick held onto the chair next to him and Catherine closed her eyes.

They heard a muffled voice, it was Emily. She was awake.

"Let me go." She said, her strong voice said, though the camera was not on her. Aaron dropped the camera and all that could be heard was screaming, yelling, and a fight going on.

The camera remained under the bed until it went back to static.

Sara turned off the TV, everyone held their breathe as Sara turned to everyone in shock "…well, we can confirm that Aaron Johnson is involved with Emily's disappearance." She said.

Warrick took in a deep breathe "According to admissions, Aaron didn't return for the spring semester." He said, waiting for somebody to carry out more information.

Grissom was in a state of shock, he was almost sure that his unsettling thoughts of Emily being dead or gone forever were true.

"…Grissom." Catherine said.

Grissom looked up and at everybody who was staring at him, waiting for him to say something to the team.

"We don't have anywhere else to look. We've got a dead end, all we can do is wait." Greg muttered, lost in thoughts and not believing himself and the words that he was proclaiming softly.

Nick punched his fist into the table "NO…no, I'm going to go find her myself! Connecticut is not that big of a state!" he said, grabbing his jacket and leaving.

It was pure silence. The awkwardness and strain of everyone's emotions kept everyone at bay, not sure WHAT to do about Nick and his uncontrollable anger.

Catherine sighed "We'll find something…I guarantee it." She said, grabbing the case file and walking out of the meeting room.

Warrick and Sara turned to one another before clearing their throats and leaving, letting Grissom and Greg be alone.

Grissom looked at Greg, who kept looking down at the table, rubbing smudges away as he thought.

"Y'know, Emily used to tell me, when I would freak out about something, that the sun would always rise the next day no matter what," Greg began to say, looking up at Grissom "…but I don't believe her anymore." He said, before getting up and leaving the meeting room.

Nick had been M.I.A for the past couple of days, Warrick and Greg were pretty sure Nick was being serious when he said he would travel all over Connecticut just to find Aaron and Emily.

"This is the same goddamn file!" Warrick said, finally letting for of his control and throwing all the papers around.

Greg sighed "Take is easy, man." He said, getting up to get all the papers back together.

Warrick stood up "NO…I can't! Greg, I raised this girl, as did Catherine and Nick…and all I can think about is what's gonna happen if we find her body in a ditch?" he asked, turning away from Greg.

Greg looked up at Warrick disgusted "What the fuck is your problem?? Everybody is losing their hope and their minds!" Greg yelled, throwing the papers back on the ground "…it's like, this isn't even ABOUT Emily anymore." He said, dramatically walking out of the room.

Warrick's cell phone rang, he was annoyed as he answered his phone "WHAT?" he yelled into the receiver.

It was Nick.

"…I think I found her." He said in a soft tone.

Warrick was confused "What do you mean, you THINK you found her?" he asked, turning away from the room entrance.

Nick sighed "I saw Aaron Johnson and another male walk out of a storage building, they locked the door." He said.

Warrick looked up at the window and sighed "…where are you, man?" he asked, grabbing his coat and walking out of the building.

"I'm in Bridgeport." Nick said, looking around the area to make sure nobody was watching him.

Warrick looked at his watch "That's about a thirty minute drive. I'll get Grissom, meet you there." He said before hanging up the phone.


	19. Tired

Police and the CSI's surrounded the storage building, the owners waited patiently as they felt guilty about letting the whole possibility of Emily being locked in a storage room without them knowing.

They broke the lock, Nick and Warrick looked at each other for a moment, nodding to each other to open the door.

The storage room was opened, it was dark.

Nick grabbed his flashlight and turned it on, there was blood everywhere along the floor. Warrick held his breathe as Nick walked into the room and looked around for a moment.

It was silent as Nick looked around, Warrick was his back-up as he turned on his flashlight and looked around with Nick.

"…oh, shit! WE NEED AN MEDIC!" Nick yelled, Warrick turned in his direction to see Emily, bound to a chair with her eyes and both covered with torn rags. She was covered in blood and was barely breathing.

The ambulance rushed in, Nick and Warrick unbound Emily from the chair where she immediately fell forward into Warrick's arms.

"Emily, it's us…you're okay, baby. You're okay!" Warrick said, getting assistance from Nick getting her on the gurney.

The paramedics strapped Emily in before taking her to the ambulance where the crowd had grown bigger. Grissom ran to Emily and walked with her gurney to the ambulance as they loaded her up.

Warrick and Nick stood by Greg, who watched in panic.

"…you should go with Grissom, she's your girl." Warrick said softly.

Greg shook his head "No, Nick should go…he saved her. You get dibs on the seat." Greg said, looking at Nick "I'll catch up." He said, taking in a deep breathe and walking away.

Catherine watched Greg go, worried as she followed Greg to the car.

Nick thought for a moment "…maybe it should be just Grissom, it seems appropriate." He said, walking to the car with Greg and Catherine.

Warrick stood alone, he knew that this was FAR from over since they hadn't found Aaron yet, but he'd probably be back soon.

Grissom sat with Emily in the ICU, she had lost a lot of blood from several sources and was in a transit of being out and in a coma.

Emily slept for two days, no interruptions or visitors. Just the sounds of a Carly Simon album on repeat and Grissom planting himself in a chair next to her, reading another bug book.

She had been beaten, stabbed, raped, and tortured for the days she had been missing. Her kidnapping even cost Emily the pregnancy, she had miscarried which was a large source of the blood stains on her skin.

Emily had a broken right leg and a fractured collar bone, Grissom just KNEW she had to be in pain.

The nurse had checked Emily's stats one more time, Grissom was tired of the book and just watched his daughter sleep.

Grissom looked at his watch, 3:35 A.M. It had been a long two days and Grissom was about to lose his mind. He was lost in his thoughts for a long time, not even noticing that Emily was moving, and turning towards him.

"…dad?" Emily whispered.

Grissom turned to see Emily, her eyes barely opened as she looked at him. She looked miserable but Grissom managed to keep himself together as he smiled at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, scooting closer to her.

Emily shook her head slowly, looking away from Grissom "Did you find him?" she asked, letting her eyes close slowly.

Grissom shook his head "No, not yet…but we're looking." He said.

"…where is everybody?" Emily asked.

Grissom smiled "They're in the lobby, waiting for you to wake up." He said, stroking her hair softly.

Emily moaned "…where's Greg?" she asked.

"…I'll get him." Grissom said, getting up from his seat and walking out into the lobby where everyone slowly stood up.

Grissom looked at Greg "…she wants to see you." He said, Greg slowly got up from his seat and walked into Emily's room where she laid.

Greg didn't know what to say as he walked closer to her, his eyes gazed over her body as she moved for a moment.

"If you don't want to look at me, that's ok." Emily whispered.

Greg shook his head "That's not true. I just…god, I want to kill him so badly." He said, walking up to Emily, he helped her sit up slowly as she slowly opened her eyes.

They still couldn't open all the way. That made Greg feel even worse as he sat next to her, holding her hand tightly.

Emily sighed "I know this is not the time or the place to talk about it, but I was hoping maybe we could move in together once I graduated." She said, trying to keep the tension away from the both of them.

Greg smiled "Yeah…that'd me great. Maybe we'll get married after Grissom settles with 'us' for awhile." He said, squeezing her hand.

"Yeah. That would be nice." Emily muttered, lying back down and closing her eyes. "If I fall asleep, don't go." She pleaded.

Greg nodded "I won't…" he said, it was silent for a moment before he couldn't deal with it any longer "Emily?" he asked.

Emily answered with a faint noise.

"…call me the name, please?" he asked her.

Emily smiled weakly, she opened her eyes "…Greggy-Poo…" she muttered, all of her strength had been taken for the day, she closed her eyes again.

"…I love you." He whispered to her, scooting the chair closer to the bed.

Emily was asleep, Greg just watched her as he thought about everything when Nick walked into the room.

Greg still had a hold on her small hand as Nick smiled "Her doctors said she's gonna stay for another day or two…then move her to another ward." He said.

"That's good." Greg managed to get out.

Nick nodded "…they also said that the miscarriage might have done damage to her body…" he went on to say, implying a rather upsetting mind track for Greg.

"Don't say that…" Greg pleaded.

Nick shrugged his shoulders "Just what I've been told." He said before walking out of the room.

Greg went back to looking at Emily, he didn't want anything to go wrong anymore, but he was so emotionally tired he wanted to give up so badly.


	20. The End

He kissed her passionately, holding her back in place as she kissed him back. They were 'celebrating' the capture of Aaron Johnson after a two week search.

"Ow…" Emily whined, Greg pulled away from the kiss and stroked her cheek as he looked at her.

"I'm sorry." He told her, looking at her arm in a sling and her leg in a cast. It had been 2 weeks since they found her, and Greg had stayed behind to keep an eye on Emily and to let their life together start.

Emily smiled "…so when are you leaving?" she asked.

Greg took her hand "Tonight, but I have to do something." He whispered.

"…which is?" she asked.

Greg reaches in his jean pockets and pulled out the diamond ring and smiled at Emily, who almost lost her breathe as she looked at the ring.

"Emily Grissom, will you marry me?" he asked her.

He placed the ring on her left ring finger, that was dangling from her arm that was in the sling.

"Greg…oh, Greggy-Poo!" she whispered, smiling brightly as she leaned in to kiss him.

They heard a camera flash as they kissed, turning to the door where Riley pulled out a Polaroid picture and smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll make copies." She said, smiling brightly.

Emily sighed "Riley…" she said.

Riley smiled "Well, it's about time! And I told you that I wasn't going to miss it…I just didn't think it was going to be that easy." She said, sitting on her bed.

Greg smirked at Riley before getting up from Emily's bed and took her hand "I gotta go pack up, go to class baby." He told her, kissing her forehead before leaving the dorm.

Emily sighed as she turned to Riley who was looking at the Polaroid picture with a content smile on her face.

"How'd it turn out?" Emily asked, slowly getting up from her bed.

Riley's smile got bigger as she showed Emily the picture "It's beautiful!" she said, nearly laughing.

Emily sighed "…have you seen my tape recorder?" she asked.

Riley tugged at her nightstand drawer "I took the liberty of typing up your notes from yesterday…you're welcome." She said, putting the Polaroid down.

Emily grabbed it and tries to get her bag together with just one hand. Riley couldn't bear to watch it miserably, so she grabbed Emily's bag and put everything inside.

"It's only funny when you're typing up your papers…" Riley said, placing the bag on Emily's good shoulder.

Emily nodded "Yeah…it's gonna be like this for awhile…we'll be graduated by the time I get off this sling. Two months with the leg cast…" she said, looking down at her broken leg.

Riley smiled "I'll walk you to class." She said, grabbing her purse and walking out of the dorm with Emily.

"So have you guys made any plans for after you graduate?" Riley asked.

Emily smiled "Yeah, we're moving in together…" she said, tucking her hair behind her ear.

Riley giggled "…is Grissom okay with that?" she asked.

"I'm 25, there's not a lot he can do." Emily pointed out, walking out of the student building with Riley.

Riley nodded "You think we'll still be friends in five years?" she asked.

Emily nodded "Yeah…I'll just be living on the other side of the country." She said, limping her way towards the Science building that was just across the street.

"You still gonna work with your dad?" Riley asked, crossing the street with Emily.

"Yeah…maybe be a new DNA Tech…" Emily said, walking onto the sidewalk on the other side of the road.

Riley thought for a moment "Wasn't Greg a Lab Tech?" she asked curiously, her arms dangling by her side.

Emily nodded "Yeah, DNA…I don't remember how many hours I would spend in that stupid lab with him in high school." She said, smiling brightly as she remembered the good times.

"…so then you'll be like working with you dad AND your boyfriend, excuse me, fiancée?" she asked.

Emily sighed as she walked closer to the science building "Yeah, but we probably won't be able to work 'together' together…I might become a day shifter with Ecklie." She explained.

Riley gagged "Ecklie, gross…" she said.

Emily laughed as she turned to Riley "Okay, he's not that bad…he just doesn't like my dad for some bizarre reason." She said, crossing the street one more time.

"I gotta be honest with ya, Emily…a lot of people don't like your dad for bizarre reasons." Riley said, pointing out a very honest fact.

Emily shrugged her shoulders "It's just because he's very good at his job. And because of his very fancy bug collection." She said.

Riley giggled "You gotta hand it to him." She said.

"I do. In fact, he has more bugs in his office than he does of me." Emily said, walking up to the science building.

Riley pouted "That sucks…" she said.

Emily shrugged her shoulders "It's ok…he met my mom and she gave him an old baby picture from when I was born. He keeps that one on his desk." She said.

"…he met your mom?" she asked.

Emily nodded "Yeah…I did too, but it wasn't 'hi, I'm the daughter you gave up for adoption.'. We didn't say anything, I just waved. And I haven't seen her since."

Riley opened the door and let Emily in, her mouth was wide open as they walked down the hall "…so you know what she looks like?" she asked.

Emily held onto her bag as it began to slip off her shoulder "I look a lot like her. She was a fraternal twin. And I was an identical…when I found that out, life was so peachy." Emily said with pure sarcasm in her voice.

"It seems like your whole life is one big murder mystery novel." Riley said, helping Emily into the elevator.

Emily shrugged her shoulders "…it does. But when I graduate, everything is gonna change…" she said.

Riley turned to her "Really?" she asked curiously.

"I can feel it." Emily said.


End file.
